Finding the Thirteenth Colony
by caperez1967
Summary: Jane Rizzoli finally finds her soul mate. He is really out of this world. Battlestar Galactica mostly 1970's version but some of 2000 version as well. Leverage, Criminal Minds and West Wing. Jane/OC, Maura/OC, Reid/JJ, Nate/Sophie, Eliot/OC, Angela/Korsak. I like crazy cross overs this one works. Its a long one so buckle and enjoy. Review if you like more reviews faster updates
1. Chapter 1

Thirteenth Colony

Cesar Perez

Prologue

April 2012

SETI research station

New Mexico

The Array Operations Center for SETI was as usual quiet. Quiet, but not inactive. Several scientists and research assistants milled through the area, several others were monitoring the equipment and powerful sensors. As always, SETI searched for one thing and one thing only. Proof of Extra-Terrestrial intelligent life, simply put, SETI listened and watched for Aliens from another world.

Founded in February of 1984, SETI had originally been a NASA funded project, later, it was closed, due to budget cuts, only to be reborn in the civilian world. For those who worked at SETI, every new day bought with it the possibility that today MIGHT be the day that their dreams come true. To be able to present the world with concrete proof, that we are not alone in the universe. That there is life out there amongst the stars. So far after nearly thirty years of searching, SETI had not found anything concrete. But, they continued to monitor their equipment, they speculated and debated, sometimes heatedly, and held out hope that there really was something in the heavens. Dreaming of what they would one day learn. In short SETI scientists were considered by many, the ultimate dreamers.

But, one thing that those naysayers forgot. Sometimes dreams do come true.

Regina Scott a research fellow who was working on her doctoral thesis on her theories on Xeno-biology. Was at the moment taking her turn on the monitors at the main array, and she was the first to hear it, the first human to record an actual extraterrestrial event.

The moment that Regina heard it, she quickly hit every record button that she could find. Then she began to trace the signal to find an exact location. While simultaneously she grabbed the phone.

"Dr. Pendleton, its Reggie." She began excitedly, "At 2010 hrs. Doctor I found a signal. Yes, doctor, an actual full signal, sir, it is still here, it is entering our solar system!"

Within five minutes of the call, every senior researcher and scientist poured into the room. Rushing over to their equipment to make sure that everything was being recorded for posterity.

"Reggie!" Dr. Pendleton, a middle-aged man with a neatly trimmed beard and hair that was steadily turning grayer by the day, rushed to the young woman's side.

"What do you have?" he demanded, after twenty years at SETI, his dream was finally coming true.

"The signal is getting stronger and stronger, I have it right here." Regina pointed to the screen.

"My God, that is the strongest signal I've ever seen!" Pendleton grabbed the phone off the desk and dialed a number.

"Is this Mauna Kea Observatory?" He began, "I need to speak to Dr. Obermeyer right now. Tell him it is Dr. Don Pendleton from SETI. I don't care if he's giving a speech; tell him we have a confirmed fix on ET."

Mauna Kea Observatory

Hawaii

An hour later the powerful telescopes in Hawaii adjusted themselves and began a search for the object that was at this moment heading straight for earth.

Oscar Obermeyer stared at the screens that showed the video from the telescope.

"Begin recording." he ordered, "I don't want to miss a second of this.

Several astronomers were watching the screen, barely blinking. Afraid that if they blinked at the wrong time. They would miss it.

"There!" Obermeyer pointed at a spot on the screen, "Dear Lord in heaven! It is there!"

Dr. Felix Strauman turned to one of his assistants, "Use computer enhancement, let's see if we can't get a better picture of the object." he ordered

"How fast is it moving?" One of the research fellows asked as he watched history being made.

"SETI recorded it as entering our solar system one hour ago." Obermeyer told the group, "In that hour from the moon Pluto it is now just reaching Jupiter!"

Reaching for the phone Obermeyer contacted his old friend at SETI.

"Donnie, it's Oscar, we have it. It's a ship!" Obermeyer announced, "We have proof, it is definitely a ship! Get onto the media! We must tell the world! Have you contacted the White House? Good! Call the media Donnie, it's time to make some history!"

The Dirty Robber

Boston Massachusetts

Detective Jane Rizzoli was yelling at the TV again shaking her head Jane turned to her friends.

"That guy is crazy! That was nowhere near the strike zone!"

Vincent Korsak, Jane's former partner and friend shook his head disgustedly, "The guy is blind as a bat!"

Others began to take up the chant as well, Frankie Rizzoli and Barry Frost amongst them. Only Dr. Maura Isles sat comfortably and shook her head amused, her friends did take it awfully seriously the fate of the Red Sox.

"Another wine, Dr. Isles?" The bartender held up the bottle.

Maura smiled brightly at the man, "Thank you Charlie, please."

Suddenly, the game disappeared from the screen. A freeze frame suddenly came on.

"What the fuck!" Jane groaned

"Language Jane!" Maura shook her head

"We are interrupting local programming for breaking news."

"Aw damn." Korsak sat down in his seat and sipped his beer, "This better be quick!"

A reporter was now on screen, "So Charlie, what can you tell us?"

"Not much I'm afraid Amber." The reporter admitted, "What I can tell you, is in the fifteen years that I have been in the Washington press corps, I have never seen activity as I have been witness to in the last hour and a half. We were only told that the President is going to be on momentarily with an announcement. Wait, Amber the President is entering the room now."

"Oh God, please don't let it be another terror attack." Korsak mumbled not ever wanting another September 11th.

"Good evening." Matt Santos, President of the United States stood at the podium, "For countless millennia, we, the human race, have asked ourselves one question. Are we alone in the universe, or is there intelligent life out there in space, somewhere. Tonight, that question has now been answered."

"Turn it up!" Maura said quickly as she grabbed onto Jane's hand who silently was riveted to the TV as was everyone else.

"At 2015 local time in New Mexico, the SETI or Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence arrays picked up a signal from outer space. The signal we have been tracking actually entering from outside our solar system. They contacted, the Mauna Kea Observatory in Hawaii, one of the largest observatories in the world, to confirm their findings. At 2110 our time here, Mauna Kea Observatory, confirmed the signal and in fact, using their powerful telescopes, made visual confirmation that an extra-terrestrial ship has entered our solar system. Since that time, several dozen observatories around the world have also confirmed the sighting."

"Oh my God!" Frost whispered, completely in shock.

"In a few hours, we will be releasing those pictures and video to the general public. I wanted to come here tonight and to tell you this myself. There is no need to panic, there is absolutely no signs that we are being invaded. The ship in space has not made one move to indicate that they are here to do anything, except perhaps to make contact with us. As of now, the ship has made orbit around Mars and has stopped short of actually approaching us here on Earth. Obviously, we will be constantly monitoring the situation for any change. Again, I reiterate and stress, that there is no danger being posed at this time. As soon as we have more information, we will get it to you immediately. Thank you."

With that said, the President moved off camera and disappeared to one of the hundreds of meetings he would be having in the weeks to come about this new situation.

The anchor woman of the news suddenly reappeared. And began to natter on about the experts that they were now contacting, about how soon the videos of the space craft would be in their possession and shown to the world.

Jane slumped down into her chair, not even bothering to listen to the woman,

"I don't believe it!" she began, "Aliens?" she asked staring at her friends.

Korsak's phone suddenly rang, "Yeah, yeah, on our way."

Jane looked up at her friend, "What?"

"We've been called back in." Korsak told her as he put his phone away, "People are freaking out. We have some rioters at the college campuses. Everyone is being called back in."

"Let's go." Jane grabbed her jacket and led the way out.

A week later

Still orbiting the planet Mars, a small shuttle flew out from the much larger ship. Heading down to the surface of the planet, the two pilots were discussing the options that they now faced.

"Are you sure that you can fix the power station?"

"Zak, for the 100th time. Yes I am positive, there is actually nothing wrong with the generators on the planet. The batteries are almost totally drained and that is why nothing is working. All I have to do is make this battery compatible with the existing battery terminals. That won't be all too difficult, it's the same kind of power, just a different size. After we have everything hooked in and get the power flowing once again it will just take about a cycle for the oxygen generators to reintroduce oxygen into the base, it will be cold inside, but it will just take a few cycles for the heat to build up in such a large area."

Zak stared at his brother, "Well, if you say so Cain, you know I trust you.

"I know, and I appreciate your confidence in me." Cain looked to his co-pilot, "Now, the question I have for you dear brother, is if you made a decision. Are you going to activate the device?" he asked nervously, this was a big decision that his older brother had to make.

"Yes, I am going to do it." Zak smirked at his brother, "I spent half the night writing a report for the President the Admirals and the council. I also made it clear that as ranking officer, I made the decision to activate it."

"I knew it, I knew that you would do that. So, I wrote my own report and made clear that I supported your decision." Cain smirked, "We are in this together brother, for better or worse, we're in this together."

Zak turned away and stared out into space, "Thank you Cain. Come on, let's land this thing and get to work."

"Yes sir, Captain." Cain eased the stick down and headed towards the Mars base.

It was several days before the people not only in Boston, but around the world, began to calm down from their initial panic. Riots, and fires and general vandalism were running rampant for the first couple of days. Boston police supplemented by National Guard troops kept the lid on Boston and kept the damage to a minimum. However, everyone was kept busy.

It was nearly two weeks before Jane or Maura had made it back to their homes. Jane and her squad were following up on the many suicides that occurred during the first couple of days. People feeling that the end of the world had arrived and had taken their own lives. Maura was inundated with bodies that needed autopsies.

Finally after three weeks, life was beginning to return to some normalcy. After three months, it was almost as if it had never happened.

The ship that had entered the Earth's solar system was still orbiting Mars. They had not made one threatening move, and seemed content to just orbit the little red planet.

So for now at least, life returned to normal on Earth. But, not for everyone.

Both Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau both hurried down the corridors of the FBI building in Quantico Virginia, heading to the briefing room. It was still just days after the alien ship had entered the solar system. The last few days were just a blur for the two special agents, as they ran from meeting to meeting getting briefings, giving briefings and generally trying to just keep up with everything.

"Reid, JJ…" Aaron Hotchner, nodded to his two youngest agents, "You're just in time, Strauss is going to be here any minute now to give us a new assignment."

Reid took his chair and looked up, "Anything to do with the ship?"

"I don't know." Hotch admitted, "With all the insanity of the last three days, I don't want to speculate."

The doors opened again and Erin Strauss, head of the BAU entered quickly, Penelope Garcia hurrying behind her with her arms full of files.

"Good morning everyone, I'm glad to see everyone is here." Strauss began as Garcia put the files on the table.

"As you all know, with the alien ship entering our solar system things have changed on all fronts. I won't go into detail now, but expect some mind blowing changes to come. There will be more briefings on that in the next few days. However, we have been given a new assignment. All of your other cases have been farmed out to other BAU teams. This takes top priority; you will be working on this and nothing else until further notice."

Rossi looked up surprised, "What is this new assignment?"

"We are being tasked by the director to try and profile the aliens. What we need to know now, is what do we believe will be these aliens' next moves. Will they come here to earth, what will their objectives be, are they hostile, and are they friendly? I don't have to tell you how important these questions are right now. The events that are unfolding even as we speak are monumental. I know the task will be difficult if not nearly impossible, since they are an alien species. But, our best guess is the only thing that we have right now. So, we need you to do your best, even if it is just speculation, we want to know. Garcia has everything that we have right now, down to the latest satellite photographs of the ship." Erin looked at her watch, "I'm sorry, I have to go to another meeting with the director and some of the other agencies. Get started."

Strauss hurried out of the room and left the BAU team staring at each other.

Morgan pointed his thumb behind him, "Did she really just say that she wants us to profile aliens?"

Prentiss snorted, "I never thought I'd live to hear that." She admitted

Rossi shrugged, "Erin's right though. All we have right now is speculation, and that is better than being completely in the dark."

"I don't believe that I'm about to say this." Hotch admitted and turned to the youngest profiler, "Reid, tell us everything that you know about extra-terrestrials."

Spencer smiled.

Chapter 1

One year later

Boston Massachusetts

One year later, the alien ship was still orbiting Mars. Repeated attempts to make contact with the ship had gone ignored. It seemed that the occupants of that ship did not want to communicate with the Earth. Even with the knowledge that there was an alien ship in their solar system, life on Earth was normal. Even the local and international news had mostly stopped reporting about it. No one wanted to hear that the ship had made another rotation around Mars. The only papers that still carried the news weekly were the tabloids. Every week different tabloids spoke about alien pregnancies and plots by aliens to overthrow the government. But, since this was nothing new from the tabloids, they had after all been talking about alien invasions and pregnancies for years before the aliens showed up. It was largely ignored.

The big news in Boston that morning was that spring weather had finally arrived in bean town!

It was a warm Sunday afternoon that April in Boston. The trees were now starting to turn green with new life; flowers were blooming in the gardens. After such a harsh and long winter, the residents of Boston were just happy that they could enjoy the first truly beautiful day of spring.

To Maura Isles, MD, it was a perfect day. The temperature was mild and comfortable; the sun was in the sky and shining. Even her best friend, Jane Rizzoli was enjoying the day, both women were sporting their new sunglasses as they were walking down the street, after parking Maura's car in a lot. They made their way towards a coffee house, to meet with Angela Rizzoli.

Jane sidestepped a teen skateboarding down the street and turned to her best friend.

"I wonder what Ma wants?" Jane began suspiciously, knowing how her mother operated

Maura cracked a smile, "Jane, why does your mother have to be "up to something"? Why can't she just want our company?"

"Thirty two years of experience." Jane huffed

Maura stared at her friend who still had that look of suspicion on her face.

Maura chuckled at the sight of her best friends face, "Oh Jane! It's a beautiful day! The first one we've had since November."

Suddenly Jane smiled, "You're right Maura. It is a beautiful day. What do you say we grab Ma and take her to lunch?" Jane asked her friend, "I mean, the divorce is final in a few weeks. I'm sure that she could use some distraction." Jane began to look around, "I think that new Thai place that we've wanted to try is just down the street."

"That is a marvelous idea, Jane." Maura said proud of her friend, "Is this the place?" she asked

Jane looked up at the sign, "Yup, this is it. Come on, let's grab her and go to lunch, I'm starving!" Jane stated as she held the door open for Maura.

Maura shook her head as she made her way inside. Coming in from the bright and sunny day. The interior of the coffee bar was almost dark by comparison. The two women paused for a moment in the doorway to allow their eyes to adjust to the lighting inside the coffee house.

"Jane, Maura!" Angela waved to her girls "Over here!"

"We see you Ma, no need to yell." Jane called back, as the two women made their way to the booth.

"Hey Ma." Jane kissed her mother's cheek and sat down.

"Angela." Maura smiled pleasantly as she also took a seat.

Angela motioned out the window, "Isn't it a magnificent day!" she began, "Thank God, winter is finally over with!"

"Amen to that Ma." Jane shook her head, "If I had to dig my car out of the snow one more time. I'd of shot somebody."

Maura shook her head in disapproval, but knew that Jane was just joking.

"Angela, Jane suggested that we all go to lunch today." Maura began brightly

"Yeah Ma, grab your stuff and let's go." Jane made to stand up

"Oh!" Angela grabbed Jane's arm, "Let's eat right here. The food is quite good here. I've eaten here before." Angela explained to Maura, "They make a wonderful Cobb salad." she said just a shade too quickly

"I knew it!" Jane said accusingly, her radar was now up and running again, "I told you Maura!"

Maura was staring at the two Rizzoli women confused, "Told me what Jane?"

Jane motioned wildly around, "This whole thing, it's a set up." Jane whirled on her mother, "Oh no. Tell me you did not set me up with another man."

Angela smiled at her daughter winningly, "Of course not honey, I would never set you two girls up."

"Girls? As in both of us!" Jane was now shocked, it was one thing to set her up with bad dates. But now, it seemed that Angela was taking it to a whole new level and including Maura as well!

Maura was shocked, "Angela, I'm not sure that setting us up with dates…"

"I didn't set you girls up." Angela repeated a bit more sternly, "But, I did happen to meet two very handsome and eligible men. They're brothers actually."

Jane stared daggers at her mother, "If the next words out of your mouth are the Buttelli brothers. I might have to kill you Ma." Jane warned

Angela winced, "Jane, you are my daughter and I love you. I would never, in a million years set up a date for you and one of those dolts. These two gentlemen are really very sweet and they are both quite intelligent."

Maura smiled, well that didn't sound too bad.

Jane noted her friends smile, "No, don't fall for it Maura!" She turned back to her mother, "Okay Ma, do these guys have jobs, criminal records…"

"Jane!" Angela actually looked offended at such an idea, "When have I ever…"

"Bruno Tattagelia, Vincent O'Malley…"

"Okay." Angela conceded, "So, I may have misjudged a couple of men. Not these two, they're science fiction writers. They just had their book published about six months ago. It went straight to number one on the times book list and hasn't budged since."

Maura suddenly smiled, "Cain and Zak Adama?"

Angela beamed, "Yes, you've heard of them?"

Jane turned to her friend shocked, "You actually have heard of these guys?" she asked suspiciously

Maura nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yes. I've read their book, 'the Twelve Colonies', and although I'm not usually one for science fiction. Their book was actually very, very good. Even the science that they used, well obviously it is theoretical and not in current use. The theories are sound and do have a basis in actual science."

Angela smiled and leaned forward excitedly, "I loved it too!" Angela grabbed Maura's hands, "The characters are so vivid and three dimensional. I almost believe that they actually exist!"

Maura had to agree, "Many parts of the book actually made me cry." she admitted

Angela nodded, "When the colonies fell." She actually sniffed

Maura covered her mouth, "And little Boxey lost his daggit."

Jane was staring at the two women as if they had lost their minds.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" she demanded

Maura wiped her eyes quickly with a napkin, "I'll lend you my copy of the book, Jane." she promised, "The story is much too complicated, and you wouldn't understand it all."

Maura saw the look in Jane's eyes, "I don't mean to say that it is too difficult for you to understand. I mean that the plot is very intricate with a lot of characters, each with their own feelings and agendas. It would be impossible to tell you everything, it would take hours of explaining for me to tell you just the beginning of it, and, it really wouldn't do the book any justice at all. It would be much easier for you to just read the book." she quickly added.

"Better." Jane smiled at her friend, "I'll take a crack at it." Jane was willing to try something new, "Science fiction isn't really my cup of tea. But, the way you are both raving about it." Jane shrugged

Maura leaned forward, "How did you meet Cain and Zak?" she asked anxiously

Angela turned to Maura, "Well, about eight months ago, I think it was. I came in here after meeting with my lawyer about the divorce. I was kinda down a bit." Angela admitted.

Jane looked up surprised, "Ma? Why didn't you call me? I'd of come, and just listened."

Jane didn't like it that her mother had to suffer alone. Angela had always taken care of Jane, well, when Jane allowed it, that is to say. Now it was Jane's turn to look out for her mother.

Angela smiled and patted Jane's hands gently, "This is right after both you and Frankie were shot. You were still recovering, honey. There is nothing that you could have done to help me. Anyway…" Angela shook her head, "As I was saying. I came in here for a cup of coffee. I noticed Cain and Zak right away." Angela smiled at the two women and winked, "As I said, they are very handsome. And, I am still a woman. Well, they were arguing, something to do with the book. It lasted about ten minutes, and then they agreed to leave it for the next book." Angela turned to Maura, "Which, by the way, they have now finished; it's the continuation of the twelve colonies!"

Maura smiled excitedly, "I can't wait to read it!"

"So, as I was saying." Angela continued, "I guess they noticed that I was depressed, and crying a bit. You know, the divorce, both you and Frankie in the hospital. I had almost lost the both of you, so I wasn't in the best of moods. I was feeling very overwhelmed." Angela admitted, "That is when Zak came over to me and asked if I was okay."

Jane swallowed the lump in her own throat; Jane didn't like it when her mother cried. Reaching out, Jane took her mother's hand. Angela smiled.

"That was nice of him." Jane had to admit.

"They are both very nice." Angela told Jane, "They joined me at this very table. They told me jokes, told me about their book. It took my mind off of things, you know. For just a little while, I could think of something other than the divorce, or that I had almost lost both you and Frankie. It was such a relief, by the time that I left to visit you guys at the hospital. I was actually happy. After that, I'd come in at least once a week. Every single time, they stopped what they were doing and just spent time with me. I've told them all about you two. They are very excited to meet you both."

Jane smiled, glad that there were still people in Boston who went out of their way to help a stranger. Jane sighed; she knew that she couldn't get out of this one.

"Okay Ma, I can't speak for Maura. But, I'm in." Jane dropped her head

Angela clapped her hands happily and looked to Maura expectantly

It was an easy decision for Maura as well. It was obvious from reading their book, that both men were extremely intelligent. The kindness that they had shown to Angela, spoke as to what kind of men they were. Besides, Maura had come to see Angela as a surrogate mother. Maura could not in good conscious say no.

"Of course we will go out with them." Maura smiled

"That's wonderful girls!" Angela beamed at them, "Now, Cain is, I think your type Maura. He is very smart, very much into science, always reading articles in fancy science magazines. Jane, I am almost certain that Zak is the man for you. Zak is also very smart, but he is also very much into sports and I think he has the kind of temperament that will appeal to you. Of the two Zak is the more artistic one."

"Right" Jane was still a bit hesitant, experience had taught her to be leery of her mother's choices in men, "So when is the date, when do we meet them?"

The bell at the entrance of the coffee house rang out. Angela looked up and smiled.

"Right now." She told them both

"NOW?" Jane's mouth opened wide as she turned to the doors.

"Oh my." Maura smiled as she spotted the two men walking towards them.

Both men stood at just over six feet, and, so they seemed to Maura, about the same age. They might be twins, non-fraternal twins that is to say. The first man had dark black hair with blue eyes, he was trim and fit. His skin was tan and he had a very appealing face and his body, well that spoke for itself. The other man, while the same height as his brother, had brown hair and blue eyes. Like his brother he was handsome, fit and trim, he was more slender than his brother and not as muscular, but definitely had a toned body. Just the type of man that Maura was taken by.

"Please be Cain, please be Cain." Maura suddenly hoped

Jane also stared at the two men, and suddenly she became self-conscious. Jane wasn't ready for this!

"Damnit!" She thought to herself, "I'm not even dressed for this!"

Jane suddenly locked eyes with the man with the black hair, and Jane felt her heart do a little flip.

"Please be Zak, please be Zak." Jane thought silently to herself, which was a first that had ever happened when her mother set her up with a man. There was just something about him. Perhaps it was the look in his eyes, confident, yet there was also mirth in them and kindness.

Jane knew that she was being ridiculous, but there it was. If Jane had to go out with one of these men. Jane hoped it was the one with the dark hair.

The two men reached the table.

"Hi Angela." The dark haired man leaned down and kissed her cheek, "You are looking wonderful today."

"Angela. Lovely to see you again." The brown haired man kissed Angela's cheek as well.

"Zak, Cain, thank you for the compliments." Angela felt giddy; being kissed by two handsome men did that to a girl.

Angela made the introductions, "Zak…" Angela motioned to the dark haired man

"SCORE!" Jane thought suddenly to herself, a silly grin plastered on her face.

"This is my daughter, Jane. And, Cain, this is her best friend, who might as well be my daughter, Maura Isles."

Zak turned to Jane, "A very great pleasure to meet you, Jane. Your mother has told us a lot about you." He shook Jane's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Zak."

"Maura, an honor to meet you. I'm Cain; you are as beautiful as Angela has told us."

Maura smiled demurely as she took the offered hand, "I like the name Cain, it does seem to suit you well."

"Nice to meet you Maura." Zak held out a hand

"Jane, a pleasure." Cain shook hands with Jane.

"Well my work is done here." Angela stood up, "Sit boys, and get to know my girls."

Jane was surprised, "You're not joining us Ma?" she asked confused

Angela laughed, "On your lunch date? No, honey." Angela waved out the window, "I have my own date to get to, don't wait up girls."

Jane looked out the window and saw Korsak standing outside.

Korsak looked into the window and spotted Jane. "Oh oh, I'm in for it on Monday." he thought to himself as he lamely waved to Jane.

"Really Ma! Korsak of all people!" Jane was shocked

"What?" Angela defended, "He's a good, decent man. And, it's only lunch."

Jane shook her head as she watched her mother walk outside and meet with her ex-partner.

"You know him?" Zak asked as he watched the older couple leave.

Jane nodded, still in shock, "Yeah, he's my ex-partner, soon to be dead ex-partner." Shaking her head, Jane turned her attention back to the two men.

Cain stared at the couple and shrugged, "Well, can we get you ladies some coffee?"

With coffee served, Jane felt a bit more relaxed. It had been awhile since she'd been on a date. Her last one, one her mother had chosen for her, had not gone well at all. It had ended with Jane having to show her date her gun... again. Jane had ended up at Maura's, which, unfortunately, was the norm for how her dates had gone lately. That had been three months ago.

"So…" Jane smiled at the two men, "Ma says that you're writers?"

"Very good writers." Maura agreed, "I read your book, it was very good. I enjoyed it immensely."

"Thank you." Zak smiled at Maura and then turned his attention to Jane, "Yes, I don't think that the book would have worked, if only one of us had written it. Cain is great with the science part of the story, me, I'm better with the characters and with emotions. The plot, we both came up with it."

Maura stared at Cain, "Angela tells us that you've finished the second book already!"

"Yes." Cain agreed, "The publisher has it and it should be published in another couple of months."

"What's the name of it?" Jane asked curiously.

"Battlestar Galactica." Zak told Jane

"Cool title." Jane admitted, "I haven't read the first one, yet!" Jane laughed and blushed

The others laughed as well.

Maura sat up, "I did however promise to lend her my copy, so that she can read it for herself."

Zak put his empty cup down on the table, "I'll tell you what, we have a few extra copies in the trunk of the car. They are some of the author's copies that the publishers gave us to give as gifts. You can have one of those, if you'd like."

Jane nodded, and suddenly feeling bold, "Maybe you guys can sign the book for me as well." she added

"It would be my pleasure, Jane." Zak smiled

"OH!" Maura smiled, "Can I have one too?"

"Of course Maura." Cain nodded and looked to the two ladies, "Would you like to join us for lunch?" he asked

"Yes, there is this new Thai place not too far away." Zak added, "I've read some really good reviews about it."

"Phan's?" Jane was pleasantly surprised, "That is where we were going to go eat. Before we found out that we had a date that is to say." she laughed.

Lunch was quickly agreed upon, and they decided, since it was such a beautiful day. Plus, the restaurant was only five blocks away. That they would walk to the restaurant.

As they walked down the street, Jane walked beside Zak and were just a few paces ahead of Maura and Cain.

"Let me guess." Jane began, "You are the older brother?"

Zak smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm a year and a half older. How did you know?"

Jane shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because I'm the oldest in my family. Are you the oldest?"

"I'm not the oldest." Zak admitted, "I have an older brother, Troy. He's about fourteen years older than I am. As well as two younger sisters, Diana and Cassiopeia."

Jane nodded approvingly, "Big family, do you all live in Boston?"

"No." Zak admitted, "Cain and I are transplants here, we've been in Boston about a year now. Originally we are from Moosejaw, a tiny little town in the wilds of Canada."

Jane laughed openly, "Really? Moosejaw?"

Zak laughed as well; Jane decided she liked the way it sounded.

"Yes, it's a small town near the Canadian border. It's not even on most maps!"

"So what bought you guys down here to Boston?"

Zak shrugged as they continued down the street, "Well, Moosejaw is a nice place, but, it was just too confining. There we had our lives all set in the family business. We wanted more from our lives." Zak explained, "So, Cain and I decided to strike out on our own. Come down here to the states and try to write our books."

"That took guts." Jane was impressed by the brothers, "It couldn't have been easy to leave your family like that." Even though her mother drove her crazy, Jane couldn't imagine what it would be like to not see her mother. Much less than to move far away from her.

Zak nodded as he looked into the sky, "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I had no choice. I couldn't stay there, although, it is just a fluke that Cain and I wound up here in Boston. We met some nice people here, and then we just kinda fell for the place."

Cain and Maura were pretty much having the same conversation behind the other couple.

"We really didn't have a definite destination in mind, when we set out." Cain explained, "Our grandfather William used to say, when you find a place you're comfortable in, stay there." Cain shrugged as they crossed another street, "We found that we liked it here in Boston and decided to take grandfather's advice."

Maura liked this man more and more, "That was very courageous of the both of you. To strike out on your own the way that you did. You both must be very pleased that you have succeeded in your chosen profession."

Cain shrugged, "I don't know about that, our success has been a bit overwhelming. We never thought that our book would have the impact that it has had. But tell me a bit about yourself. Angela said that you are the chief medical examiner for Boston?"

"Yes I am." Maura admitted, hoping that Cain didn't have the same problem with her profession as did some of the previous men she'd known.

"That is quite the accomplishment." Cain smiled at Maura, which made Maura just a touch weak inside, "Such an important position, and at such a young age." Cain stared at Maura, "You must be very skilled at your job."

Maura could feel herself blush, "I don't know if I'm that good..." She said modestly, which was most definitely not like Maura. Who, was usually the first to point out how good she was to anyone who asked.

"I disagree." Cain shook his head vigorously, "You, Maura, give voice to the people who can no longer speak for themselves. You help them find justice, perhaps even bring them a bit of peace. For the victim and their family both. I'd say that is quite important, and a job that requires exceptional skills."

Maura was sure that her face was beet red and very unattractive at this moment. The expression on Cain's face also told Maura that he was sincere with his kind words.

"Thank you Cain." Maura smiled, "Not many people that I have met, feel that way. Well, except for Jane and the other detectives."

"That is because you are not hanging around the right people." Cain laughed.

"We're here." Zak announced as he held open the doors to the restaurant.

Needless to say, everyone had a wonderful lunch.

Two hours later, the two couples were now back at the same parking lot. Zak and Cain signed copies of their book and presented them to the ladies.

"I hope you enjoy it, Jane." Zak said sincerely

Jane held up the thick book, "I'm sure that I will."

There was an awkward silence, no one wanted this day to end so quickly.

Suddenly, Zak was struck with inspiration.

"Jane, Maura, Cain and I need you to settle a little disagreement we've been having." he began

"What disagreement?" Cain asked confused

He grunted as Zak dug his elbow into his stomach.

"Just like me and Frankie." Jane thought amused by the sight, "Ma was right. Damn, now I have to do something nice for her."

Aloud Jane looked to Maura, "Well, if we can."

Zak reached into his back pocket and pulled out two tickets, "I bought two tickets, behind the Red Sox dugout for tonight's opening game against the Yankees."

Jane smiled widely as she saw the tickets.

Cain suddenly smiled, realizing what Zak was saying, and he dug into his back pocket as well.

"I, on the other hand, bought two tickets for tonight's performance of Gilbert and Sullivan's 'Pirates of Penzance'. Now, Zak is not really a Gilbert and Sullivan fan."

Now it was Maura's turn to smile widely.

"Cain doesn't really like baseball." Zak smiled at Jane, "Would you mind terribly, Jane. If I asked you to put up with one night of baseball, so that I don't have to fight with my brother, or go to the opera?"

Cain stared at Maura, "I'm just not in the mood to argue with Zak today. Would you accompany me to the opera, Maura?"

Jane and Maura looked to each other. After a moment of silent communication they both nodded.

"Well, if it will avoid a fight between the two of you." Jane smiled excitedly, both anxious to go to the Sox season opener. As well as spend more time, in private, with Zak.

"Yes." Maura agreed wholeheartedly, "Jane and I would hate to have the knowledge that we allowed siblings to argue."

"That's great!" Zak said excitedly, "The game starts at six; maybe we can go for a late dinner afterwards? Nothing fancy, I know this great little diner not too far from the stadium."

"Jackson's? Sounds nice." Jane was glad that she wouldn't have to dress fancy for dinner. "Let me give you my address." Jane pulled out her card and wrote on the back of it.

Maura was in the process of doing the same and giving it to Cain.

Minutes later they were in their respective cars. Jane and Maura knew that they had to hurry and get ready for the second part of their dates.

As they drove away, Jane suddenly realized.

"Hey, Maur, we need to make a quick stop at the drug store."

Maura stared at her friend confused, "Jane we really don't have time to shop. Especially you, Zak is picking you up in four hours!" Maura turned to her friend, "What could possibly be so important that you have to go now?"

Jane smiled at her friend, "I'm out of shaving gel, and I have to shave my legs."

Smiling, Maura turned to her friend, "Well, that is very important. We'll stop at the drug store by your apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

As they drove through traffic, Maura had to ask, "Jane…"

"Hmm?" Jane was distracted by thoughts of their wonderful afternoon.

"I thought you didn't have sex on the first date." Maura smirked at her best friend.

Jane blushed red, "Well, technically speaking, this will be our second date." Jane pointed out, "And, I'm not saying Zak is getting in my pants tonight. But, if things go as good tonight as they did this afternoon? He may be getting something." Jane winked at her friend.

Maura laughed and shook her head, "We really have to do something nice for your mother. She actually found two good men for us."

"Yeah." Jane shook her head amazed, "I guess even a blind squirrel finds a nut eventually."

Zak pulled out into traffic and headed back towards the brothers apartment, in a very good mood.

Cain saw the look on his brother's face, "Man, it has been nearly a yahren since I've seen you smile like that." He teased his brother, "I thought you might have forgotten how."

Zak shrugged, "There hasn't been much to smile about."

Cain shut the open windows in the car; this was a conversation that they had to be careful that no one overheard.

"Zak, it's not so bad." Cain motioned around them, "We did it, and we found the thirteenth colony!"

Zak shook his head, "Not the way we should have found it... Just us two, the Galactica should be here as well, the rest of the fleet. Father, mother, the rest of the family…"

"I know." Cain patted his brother's shoulder, "Think of it this way, we were ahead of the Galactica. They were heading in this direction anyway; it's just going to take some time for them to catch up to us. Just think of how much ground work we're getting accomplished by getting here first."

Zak knew that was true, "I just hope that they don't run into any trouble and have to change course. For all we know there could have been a Cylon attack and they had to change course."

"When did you become such a pessimist?" Cain asked Zak, "You are sounding like a beaten daggit!"

Zak smiled and changed the subject to something a bit more pleasant, "How great was that, to actually see a daggit, and not just a vid of one."

Cain looked offended, remembering the robotic dog that they had as children, "Hey! I happened to have loved Muffit three!" Cain then noticed a dog running down the street on a leash beside its owner.

"They are awfully cute though. And…"

"Great chick magnets!" Both brothers laughed

"So, what do you think of Jane?" Cain asked, knowing full well that she was the reason that Zak was suddenly all smiles. "By the way, good job with the separate dates for tonight."

Zak laughed, "I thought you might like that idea. I like her." he admitted to his brother, "She's smart, funny, and sarcastic; you can tell she is tough, and very beautiful, and she has that sexy voice!" Zak looked to his brother, "How do you like Maura, she's very beautiful as well. By the way, we have to do something nice for Angela."

"I'm with you there." Cain agreed that Angela had done something very nice for them, "I like Maura as well. She's brilliant, and she's quirky, and just like me, she loves science."

"That reminds me…" Zak stopped at a red light and turned to Cain, "Did you send off that e-mail to Dr. Eppes? You know the one 'suggesting' he try your equations?"

Cain nodded, "First thing this morning. You know he was very close to achieving a stable fusion rocket engine. He would have got it on his own eventually."

Cain still felt uncomfortable giving certain scientists of Earth a 'helping' hand with some of their experiments. Somehow it felt wrong, Cain felt as if he were cheating the scientists out of the joys of their discoveries.

Zak sighed; he knew how his brother felt about what they were doing. Zak even felt guilty about asking his brother to help them.

"I know this makes you uncomfortable, but we agreed Cain. We have to help the people of Earth remember what it is that they lost. Besides…" Zak reminded his brother, "It's not like we're handing them a fusion engine and telling them to figure it out. They are doing all the work; we are just nudging them in the right direction."

Cain knew that Zak was right, "I know, I know, and I agree with you. If the Cylons find Earth before the fleet does, this planet is totally and completely fracked. Earth has to accelerate its technology if they are going to face the dangers awaiting them."

"Don't forget Cain, Tuesday night…"

"I know, we have to get to the shuttle by midnight. By the way, are you making any more progress with those ancient writings we found on Mars?" Cain asked his brother

"I've got most of it now." Zak admitted, "I just needed that one break through, or flash of inspiration, if you will, to be able to read those writings. I was right though, it is the history of how the colony was founded. Now, if I'm right about the last of the text. I think we might learn what exactly happened here, and why Earth lost all of its technology."

"Well…" Cain sat back in his seat, "Let's just hope that when you do finish the last of the translations, we will know everything."

Zak found parking easy enough and the two brothers walked into John McRory's Irish pub. Their apartment was above it.

The bar was semi crowded as they entered. They waved at a few familiar faces as they passed.

"Well, well, if it isn't my brothers from another mother, Z and C!"

The brothers looked over and smiled, heading for the table.

"Hardison!" Zak smiled as he gave the tall young handsome black man a half hug, "How have you been my brother."

"Good, you know."

"How are Parker and Sophie?" Cain asked as he too gave his friend a hug.

"They're good; everyone is in back getting some food ready." Hardison motioned to the empty seats.

"Hey, it's the Sci-Fi brothers." Nathan Ford called out as he entered the bar from the kitchen area carrying two plates of food.

"Nate, you're looking good." Zak smiled, and then he saw Sophie, "And Sophie! You look radiant!" he said as he stared at the now very pregnant woman before him

Sophie Deveraux kissed Zak and Cain on the cheek, "You do say the sweetest things, Zak."

Parker and Eliot came up behind the couple.

"Eliot!" Zak smiled, "Finally, my workout partner is back!"

Eliot Spencer smiled; Eliot was definitely not the type of person who trusted others. However, these two brothers had proven over and over again that they were trustworthy. They had earned his respect and his friendship.

"Yeah." Eliot stared at Zak's midsection, "You do seem to be getting a bit flabby there." Eliot pointed at Zak, "Tomorrow morning, no excuses."

"I'll be there at the usual time." Zak promised

Parker smiled and sat down next to Sophie, "Here's your juice and vitamins Sophie."

"Thank you Parker." Sophie smiled at the younger woman

Nate ate some of his fries, "So, how's the book business going?" he asked his friends.

"Pretty good." Cain shrugged

Hardison stared hard at him, "Pretty good? We are now up to month six, week three that you guys have been number one on the best seller list. I have also been the one investing your money; I know how much you guys actually have. You are doing a whole hell of a lot better than 'pretty good'."

Zak smiled at his friend, "Well, I figure we will be doing a whole lot better after the second book comes out." he said teasingly

Hardison dropped his burger onto the plate with a thud.

"You finished it?" He asked hopefully

Hardison had read the Twelve colonies, forty seven times. He was even now in the process of reading it again. It was by far his favorite book ever written.

"Oh no." Eliot joked, as he pointed to the rabid look on his friends face, "Nate, Hardison's getting that look in his eye again."

Nate chuckled as he also stared at the young man.

"Well?" Hardison demanded, as he completely ignored everything else around him.

"May I?" Zak asked, as he held a hand over Sophie's stomach.

Sophie smiled "Oh, go on you." she laughed as Zak ran a hand over her swollen stomach

The group watched as Zak closed his eyes and began to gently rub Sophie's baby bump. A slow smile appeared on his handsome face.

"She kicked!" Zak laughed as he stared at his friend, "You might just have a soccer player here Nate."

Nate sat up shocked, "A girl! No, no that there my friend is a fine strapping young lad."

Zak shook his head, "I think you will find that I am always right about this. Tell them Cain."

Nate turned to Cain, who simply shrugged, "He's been right sixteen out of seventeen times." Cain admitted, "I don't know how he does it, but the odds are in his favor."

"That is not fair!" Zak complained to his brother, "That one time I was half right."

Parker stared at Zak, "How can you be half right?" she asked confused

Zak shrugged, "It was twins, one of each. In my defense, she was only three months pregnant at the time. I thought I sensed something, usually I pick up things a lot faster."

"Oh, I would love a girl." Parker squealed with joy

Sophie smiled gently, "As long as you are healthy, it doesn't matter." she said to her unborn child.

Hardison was almost jumping out of his seat, "Really? Seriously!" he asked, "You guys are going to leave a brother hanging like this?" he demanded

Cain relented, "Don't worry Hardison; you will be getting your autographed copy of 'Battlestar Galactica' as soon as it comes out."

"Two!" Hardison demanded, "I need one to put away and one to actually read! And, this is the continuation of the first book, right?"

The other's laughed at the wide eyed crazed look on Hardison's face.

"Two." Zak agreed and "Yes." Glancing at his watch, Zak jumped up, "I gotta go!"

Without another word, Zak ran up the stairs towards the apartments above the bar.

Parker stared after Zak, "Wow, he's fast!"

Nate stared after the younger man, also surprised. Parker was right; Zak moved incredibly fast, it was almost inhuman!

Cain smiled and groaned, he had to remind Zak to be more careful! He had to sit Zak down once again and explain how the gravity on earth was a bit lighter than what they were used to. This meant that both Zak and Cain were faster and stronger than most humans of Earth.

"He's just very anxious." Cain laughed it off

Sophie sipped her juice, "What, he has a hot date?" she joked

"Yeah, he does." Cain laughed, "So do I, as a matter of fact. Mine is just a little later."

"Really?" Eliot chuckled as he sipped his beer, "I thought you guys never dated. So tell us, where did you meet these girls?"

"You remember Angela Rizzoli, don't you?" Cain asked Hardison and Eliot.

Hardison and Eliot thought back, "Yeah, yeah. Older lady right?"

Eliot agreed, "Yeah, nice lady we met at that coffee house. The one who makes great lasagna and the best gnocchi that I have ever tasted."

"That's the one." Cain agreed, "Angela set us up with her daughter, and her daughter's best friend. Zak has a date with the daughter; they're going to a baseball game. Jane is her name, she is a homicide detective. Her friend Maura is the chief medical examiner for Boston."

The others looked startled, "Zak is going out with a cop?" Eliot asked to be sure.

"Wait, Jane Rizzoli?" Nate questioned, "Boston's hero cop?"

Cain knew their worry, "Neither Zak nor I would ever tell anyone about you guys or what you do. You are our friends; Zak would rather die before he would betray his friends."

Nate sat back and remembered how Cain and Zak Adama had come into the lives of the Leverage team.

The team had just returned from California, where they had helped a young family who had lost all their life savings and their home. The Tyson's had been your average suburban family, with two young children. The youngest child, a beautiful girl named Virginia, was in desperate need of an operation and therapy for a congenital heart condition. The insurance company that the Tyson's had, had initially agreed to pay for the surgery. Then, at the last moment, literally as the tiny girl was being wheeled into surgery. The insurance company had changed their minds and refused to pay. Obviously, the girl's parents were not about to stop now and decided to pay out of pocket for the surgery. They had to empty their bank accounts, and sell their home to cover just part of the surgery.

For former insurance investigator, turned thief, Nathan Ford, this was unacceptable. His own son had died of cancer, because the people he worked for had decided that his procedure was too expensive. They had also refused to cover the expenses for his son's treatments. And, just as the Tyson's had done, Nate and his former wife had sold everything and used every dollar to pay for their son's treatments. Nathan Ford had lost his wife, his job and most important, his son had died, because someone had decided to save a couple of dollars.

Nate's ex-wife Joanne was friends with the family. When she realized what it was that had been done to them, she contacted Nate. Joanne didn't like that her ex had chosen to lead a life of crime. However, Joanne also realized that Nathan with the help of his crew, were actually helping people.

After the dust had settled, all of Virginia's medical bills had been paid in full, plus the team had gotten back every penny of the money that they had spent to save their child, And, even now the Tyson's were in the process of moving into their new home. The leverage team had come home, where they found trouble waiting for them.

One of their old marks had gotten out of prison and decided to get even with the team. The plan had been to take out the team one at a time. Make each team member suffer before they died.

They had targeted Hardison first.

The five hired thugs had cornered Hardison in an alley. They had nearly beaten the life out of him, when Zak and Cain Adama appeared.

The brothers had been walking past the alley, when they had heard someone in trouble. Entering the alley, they saw Hardison being beaten to death. That was when they decided to step in and help the man being beaten.

Nate would not forget, any time soon, what his young friend had looked like when they found out and went to the hospital.

The rest of the leverage team had been sitting at the bar celebrating their latest caper. Eliot Spencer looked towards the door again, as he had every ten minutes since they had sat down.

"Where the hell is Hardison." he complained, "This was his idea and he decides not to join us?" he asked the others, "Where did he go anyway?"

Parker shrugged, "He said something about a new video game that just came out. I think he ran to Game Stop to get it."

Eliot shook his head, "Figures. He should try getting outside sometime, instead of just playing those video games."

Sophie was about to add her input, when Nate's phone rang.

"Hello?" Nate listened; suddenly he was waving his hands to the others to be quiet.

"Is he alright?" Nate looked to the others, "Hardison was attacked." he told them quickly and went back to listen.

The others stopped and stared at Nate as he nodded and asked a quick question every ten seconds or so.

"Okay, okay, thanks, we are on our way." Nate hung up the phone.

Elliot was the first to speak, "What happened?" he asked nervously, Elliot might complain about some of the things the young hacker would do. But, when you came right down to it, Hardison was one of his best friends.

Both Sophie and Parker stared at Nate, waiting.

Nate stood up, "Hardison was on his way back here, when he got jumped by five guys. They dragged him into an alley and started to work him over. Someone jumped in and chased the guys away; they took Hardison over to Boston Memorial. They don't know how bad it is yet. The doctor is still with him."

"Let's go!" Sophie led the way to the doors.

The leverage team made their way to the hospital quickly. Finding out that Hardison was being admitted overnight for observation, they quickly got a room number.

Nate opened the door to the hospital room. The first thing they saw was Hardison lying in bed. Bandages around his hands and one covering the right side of his face.

"Oh my God!" Sophie jumped and rushed over to her friend

Parker stared in horror, and rushed to Hardison's side.

Nate noticed the two men that were standing in the corner, who moved away to give the others room to talk to their friend.

Eliot rushed over to his friend, "Hardison?" Eliot began to look his friend over and access the trauma.

"I'm okay dude." Hardison grimaced through the pain.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nate asked as Parker bit her lip and looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Dominick Stein is out of prison." Hardison groaned as Sophie placed a cup of water on Hardison's tray table.

"Stein?" Nate looked to the hitter of his team.

Elliot stared at his beat up friend, "Domenic Stein did this?" he asked, knowing that he would be finding Stein soon and paying him a visit. A very painful visit, very soon.

"Five of his hired thugs did this to me." Hardison looked to the two brothers that had saved him, "Thanks to these guys, I got off pretty light. Nothing broken and just a couple of bruised ribs, couple of cuts, nothing too bad."

Nate turned to face the two men, "I'm Nathan Ford, thanks for helping our friend out here. This is Sophie, that's Parker and Elliot Spencer."

Zak smiled as he took the offered hand, "Zak Adama, this is my brother Cain, and no thanks are needed. For five men to attack one is an act of cowardice that cannot be tolerated. We did what we had to do."

Cain nodded in agreement, "As soon as we stepped into help Hardison. The sorry excuses of dung" Cain blushed and looked to the ladies, "Excuse my bad language."

"Screw that!" Parker snarled, "Did you get the fuckers!" she demanded

"Oh yeah." Cain nodded, "I think they were taking them two floors up."

Just then the doors opened and a nurse walked in. Frowning at the amount of people in the room.

Sophie smiled at the woman, "I know there are too many people in here. Just tell us, is our friend going to be okay?"

The nurse smiled and nodded, "The doctor said that Mr. Mombosa is going to be fine. He should be released by morning. The doctor just wants him to stay overnight to make sure. I'm just here to give Mr. Mombosa his pain medication."

Hardison smiled at the nurse as he took his pill and swallowed it with some water.

"Five minutes everyone." The nurse warned, "Our patient needs his rest."

"Five minutes, thank you nurse." Sophie smiled

As soon as the doors closed, Hardison looked to his friends.

"I'm fine, just sore as hell. I'll be out by morning." Hardison reassured his friends

"Just call." Elliot warned his friend, "I'll come by and pick you up."

"Cool. By the way Elliot. Do me a favor, the key for the empty apartment down the hall from us. Give it to Zak and Cain, they're new to town, just got to town this morning and they don't have a place to stay. I told them they could use the empty apartment for a while. Till they get situated."

Cain shook his head, "We told you Hardison, you don't have to do this…"

"Yo." Hardison shook his head, "You guys saved my life. Least I can do is offer you a place to stay for a while." Then he added, "That other thing, I can help you with that too."

"Really?" Zak asked surprised

"Oh yeah, that is easy." Hardison reassured the brothers, "Just give me some time to heal up and I can get it done before lunch." he promised

Zak nodded, gratefully, "Then it is we, who owe you my friend."

"Whoa!" Nate said nervously, "What is it you're going to do for them?" he asked

Zak turned to Nate, "Well, we are what you might call, undocumented workers in this country."

Hardison shrugged, "I'm just going to fix them up with some papers, is all."

Elliot stared at the two men, "Are you guys on the run from something?"

"No, we have broken no laws, nor are we running from anyone." Cain told them, "It is just that, it would be problematic for us to receive papers."

Zak agreed, "You see the problem is…"

Hardison shifted in bed, "You don't have to go into reasons. I know why, and I'm telling you guys, it's cool. They aren't wanted anywhere on this planet." he promised them

Nate shrugged, "Okay.", as long as these two didn't threaten his crew. Nate didn't really care.

Nate walked to the two brothers, "Thanks for saving our friend." he shook both their hands, "Come on, we'll buy you two dinner as a thank you."

And so it had begun a friendship for them all.

Hardison had kept his promise and had gotten the two brothers all the documentation and background that they would ever need. No one would ever be able to prove that either Zak or Cain was not from a small town in the Canadian wilderness. Unless someone from the INS physically went into the Canadian wilderness, find the town and ask around for the truth. Nor would they ever be able to prove that the brothers had not entered the country legally. It had been some of Hardison's best work to date.

Initially it had been hard for Zak and Cain to call the crew of thieves, friends. They both came to realize that the Leverage team did what they did to actually help others. If they made some money for themselves, well the money came from thieves to begin with. And, the team had never asked them to do anything illegal. So there were never any problems with that being an issue.

As for the Leverage team, they found the two brothers strange at times. Both Zak and Cain, at times, seemed oblivious to everyday expressions and traditions. For instance, neither one had the faintest idea what the fourth of July was, or Christmas or any of the major holidays for that matter.

Hardison was the only one who seemed to understand the two of them.

In the beginning, neither of the brothers seemed to want to leave the safety of their apartment. It was as if they were afraid to do so. It was only after Hardison explained that this is the first time that either brother had been to a big city and it was a big shock to the system for them, that the rest of the team understood. After that, the team helped the brothers out a bit. Elliot and Nate had taken Zak to his first baseball game and basketball game. Sophie had introduced Cain to the opera. That the two men began to come out of their shells.

It came as quite a shock to the team when they found out that the brothers had actually written a book. After reading the first drafts of the book, Sophie had taken it upon herself to visit with a book publisher and to sell the publishing rights to them for a very lucrative price. The beautiful grifter was very proud of the deal that she had been able to finagle.

Now a year later, the leverage team, were proud to call Zak and Cain Adama their friends, and vice versa."

Back in the present, Sophie smiled happy that their friends were starting to date.

"So, tell me, where is Zak taking Jane?" She asked excitedly

"The Red Sox opening game." Cain told them, "Jane is a big fan. I'm taking Maura to the opera, Gilbert and Sullivan."

Chapter

It was just after six, and Jane and Zak were heading down towards their seats.

Jane was very excited to be here at the game for opening day. Jane was even happier that she was actually on a date that, first, was fun, second, not fancy, and third, she was with a hot guy who she was really beginning to like. It was truly a win, win, win situation for Jane.

"Wow, I have never been this close to the game!" she smiled to her date

"Well, I have season tickets." Zak laughed, "We can come whenever you like."

Jane smiled shyly, "I'll keep that in mind." as she took her seat.

"What is wrong with me?" Jane thought to herself, "Blushing, being shy? This is so not me! And…Yet…" Jane looked into Zak's smiling eyes, "I really don't care if this isn't me. I don't know what the hell this man is doing to me, but God help me, I like the way he's making me feel!"

"Want a beer?" Zak asked feeling freer than he had felt since he'd arrived on this planet a yahren before.

"Sure!" Jane opened her program as Zak got the vendor's attention.

The game was shaping to be a good one. By the time of the seventh inning stretch, the score was tied. The Sox had men on second and third with only one out with the top of the lineup coming to bat.

Both Jane and Zak were booing the bad calls by the umpire.

"Get some glasses, ump!" Jane yelled at umpire, "That was nowhere near a strike!"

The announcers up in the booth who were announcing the game were amused by the antics, as they watched on their monitors.

"We have several celebrities in attendance this evening." Chuck Lawson said as he watched the antics

"Yeah, Chuck." Pete Reynolds his co-host pointed to the screen, "I believe that is, yes it is. We have with us a local celebrity, who is an actual real life hero; Boston Police Detective Jane Rizzoli is giving the umpire a hard time on that last pitch."

Chuck laughed, "Well, I happen to agree with the very beautiful, Detective Rizzoli. That pitch was definitely outside of the strike zone. As does the detective's date, who, I do believe is Zak Adama, half of the writing team of the Times best seller, the twelve colonies."

"I love that book Chuck; I've read it three times already. I definitely recommend it to anyone who wants a good read. Oh, here comes the pitch, and it's a fast ball, swung on and it's a line drive foul ball, going into the stands."

"Wow that is moving like a rocket! HOLY COW! That was a close one, that rocket was heading straight for Jane Rizzoli's head."

"It sure was Chuck." Pete shook his head, "But, at the last second, Zak Adama caught that ball before it could hit the detective! I have never seen reflexes that fast in my entire life! I was sure that Jane Rizzoli was going to be beaned by that ball!"

Chuck patted his friend's shoulder, "That my friend is what you call pure adrenaline! Look at that, even the Sox dugout is emptying out to see this! And here it is on instant replay!"

Jane's heart was still pounding in her chest; Jane hadn't even time to react to the line drive that had been heading straight for her face. When suddenly Zak had reached out and caught the ball just inches before it hit her right in the head.

"Jane!" Zak turned to the ashen woman at his side, "Are you okay?" he asked nervously

Jane snapped out of it, "Your hand! Are you okay!" Jane reached out and grabbed Zak's hand.

"I'm fine." Zak breathed a sigh of relief, "It's stinging a bit, but, I'm fine."

Jane didn't know when it began, but a steady chant began around her.

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him." The chant was being called out and was gaining momentum as more and more people lent their voices to the call.

Jane blushed, but for the first time in her life. Jane Rizzoli did what was expected of her. Standing on her toes, Jane kissed Zak in the middle of the stadium.

The crowd roared its approval!

The kiss was the most electrifying experience of her life. It was passionate, it was intense, and it was perfection.

"Wow that is some kiss Chuck!" Pete laughed in the box

"Whew, someone turn on the air conditioning, I need to cool off after that one." Chuck also laughed.

When they finally came up for air. Jane blushed even redder as the noise of the cheering crowd finally reached her ears. Laughing Jane buried her face in Zak's chest.

Zak looked over at the team that were laughing and cheering as well. Zak tossed them the ball.

"Least you can do is autograph it for the lady!" he told them.

The umpire shook his head, "Come on guys, play ball!"


	3. Chapter 3

The autographed baseball sat on the coffee table as Jane and Zak were still laughing as they sipped beers on Jane's couch after they ate their burgers at the diner. Jo Friday had taken the opportunity to crawl underneath the table and settle down for a nap.

For Jane, this had been the best first date of her life. Jane sincerely hoped that it wouldn't be the last date for her and Zak.

"You and Cain seem very close." Jane remarked as she sipped her beer

Zak shrugged, "That, believe it or not, is a recent development." he admitted

Jane was surprised by that, "Really? It seemed to me that you guys were really tight."

"We are now." Zak admitted, "You see, growing up, Cain and I were like night and day. He was science guy; I was more into the arts, music, painting, that kind of thing. So, we kind of each went our own way. Don't get me wrong, he is my brother and I loved him…" Zak shrugged

Jane knew the feeling, "It's just sometimes you wanted to punch him in the face, because he, even if he didn't mean to, got all the attention." Jane said knowingly

"Yeah." Zak chuckled, "Cain definitely had our father's attention. I always felt like the disappointment to the family, when I was a kid. Compared to my sisters and brothers, I'm the dumb one in the book department. But, they can't draw, and can't play an instrument like I can either.", or fly a viper. Thought Zak.

Jane saw that this topic made Zak uncomfortable. Reaching out she took Zak's hand into her own.

"You are far from being stupid, Zak. A stupid person could not write the way that you do." Jane pointed out.

Zak smiled, "I thought you hadn't read my book yet."

Jane smiled, "Well, I may have read the first few chapters before you picked me up."

Zak nodded in understanding, "I know that I'm not dumb. It just took time for me to realize it for myself. Still, Cain and I were never what you might call close. Then a year ago, by accident if you will. We found ourselves on this great adventure, coming here to Boston. Suddenly our friends and family weren't here, it was just us two. We both knew that we had to work together if we were going to make it out here." Zak smiled and sat forward, "Soon, I began to realize that my brother was quite an interesting guy. Quirky to be sure, and a know it all…" Jane laughed, just like her and Maura. "You bet, but he was a good man, the kind of guy I could really talk to about things. And, we did talk, about everything. Now I'm proud to say, that Cain is not only my brother. Cain is also my best friend."

Jane sipped her beer, "That's great, did you learn anything interesting?"

"Yeah." Zak admitted as he leaned forward on the couch, "Seems that Cain was not always happy being the smart guy. Too much pressure at such a young age. Believe it or not, he wanted to be more like me. Cain loves music, but can't play it to save his life, and it just came naturally to me."

Jane's eyes glittered, "What instrument to you play?"

"Guitar, cello, and I also recently started playing the violin. I'm getting pretty good at it too." Zak said proudly.

Jane smiled wistfully, "I used to play classical piano."

"Used to? Zak asked confused

Jane nodded, and felt she should just get the explanation out of the way now.

"A few years back, I was after a serial killer, Charles Hoyt, they called him the surgeon. He killed couples; he used to break into the homes of affluent couples. Then he would tie the husbands up and forced them to watch as he raped their wives. Then he'd kill them, and take the wives and attack them some more. Finally he would kill them and dump their bodies. I finally tracked him down, before he killed his latest victim." Jane felt herself getting choked up, even after all this time it still got to her at the strangest times.

Jane continued, "He got behind me, knocked me out. He used his scalpels on me." Jane began to rub the scars on the palms of her hands. "He was going to rape me." Jane admitted to Zak, Jane couldn't believe that she had just said it aloud. Nor did she know why she said it. The only other people in the world that knew the truth could be counted on one hand. Korsak, because he had been there and had stopped Hoyt by shooting him. Angela, obviously Jane couldn't keep that from her mother. Jane's therapist at the time knew. The last was Maura, her best friend.

Jane sniffed and sat up, unable to look at Zak. Perhaps a bit frightened that Zak would find her to be damaged goods. For the life of her, Jane couldn't understand why she was telling Zak Adama all of this. Jane had never told anyone other than her closest confidants. Why was she telling this man she really liked all of this on their first date! What was even worse, was now that Jane had started, she couldn't stop!

"Korsak, my partner found us before Hoyt could…" Jane shook her head unable to finish her sentence, "Anyway, the scalpels he used on my hands caused nerve damage. I can't play for more than a few minutes before they start to hurt." Jane's tears began to flow.

Zak sat on the couch stunned, how a human being could do this to another human being. He would never understand it at all. Perhaps he should thank the Lords of Kobol that he couldn't.

Jane wiped at her tears, mortified that she had actually started crying. Hating it even more that she couldn't seem to stop.

"Way to go Jane!" She thought to herself, "There is no faster way to make a man run on the first date except to cry all over him.", except that Jane had never met a man like Zak Adama before, and didn't realize that he was very different from other men. Zak was a warrior, he understood pain, had felt it more than once himself. Zak had seen viper pilots cry after having lost a loved one or a friend. Zak had shed tears for lost comrades as well. Zak knew that there was no shame in that pain.

"I'm sorry." Jane said softly as she angrily swiped at her tears, "I don't know what came over me." Figuring that the date was now over, Jane began to get up from the couch. She stopped as she felt Zak's hand on her arm.

Zak handed Jane a napkin, "You never have to be afraid of showing me your tears, Jane."

Jane felt gentle fingers lifting up her chin; Jane looked Zak straight in the eye.

Zak smiled as he gently wiped away the last of Jane's tears with his thumb.

"When I was a little kid, I got into a fight with some older kids. It was three on one and I got my ass kicked badly. I was afraid to go home, afraid of what my parents would say to me. It was my grandmother Helena, my mother's mother, who found me. Believe it or not she was a great military commander, most call her a legend." Zak smiled thinking of the great war horse, the legendary commander of the Battlestar Pegasus, "I was crying my eyes out and hurting from the beating when she found me. I was so ashamed, I come from a long line of soldiers, and here I was crying like a baby. Helena put me on her knee and she said to me, 'Zaky, most people say that tears are a show of weakness. But, I don't agree, I've seen great men cry in the middle of battle and when they were done. They picked themselves up and they rejoined the fight stronger and tougher than ever. Zak, if you are going to be a strong man, never be ashamed of your tears.' never be ashamed of your tears, Jane. They will make you stronger; you must feel your pain, before you can overcome it."

"He's not going to run." Jane was shocked, "On the very first date, I have shown this man the very worst of me. And, he's still here." Jane thought to herself, "Oh, you are getting so lucky tonight." Jane smiled

"Thank you Zak, I'm still very embarrassed that I broke down on the first date." Jane laughed, feeling much better

"Well." Zak considered, "Technically, this is our second date. So you didn't cry on our first date, your record is safe."

Smiling Jane leaned in closer as did Zak, their lips were only millimeters apart.

"I guess you're right, this is our second date." Jane whispered and kissed him

Chapter

The sun was just beginning to rise, and the first warm rays were beginning to filter through the window, when Jane opened her eyes. Like a lazy cat Jane stretched and felt a sense of contentment she had not felt in a long time. Smiling Jane felt the arm that was still wrapped protectively around her side. Turning over, she saw that Zak was still asleep.

"You're still here." Jane whispered amazed, "I didn't chase you away."

This entire situation was very strange for Jane. First off, Jane, NEVER, slept with a man on the first date, even if it was TECHNICALLY a second date. Jane Rizzoli did not sleep around she just wasn't that type of person. Jane was also experiencing feelings that she had never felt before. All her life, Jane had been independent to a fault. Jane had never felt the need to be protected. As a cop, Jane had worked hard to be seen as an equal to the men, who thought the little lady should stay home. Jane had not only proven herself, Jane had excelled at her chosen profession. Proving she was just as tough if not tougher than her male counterparts.

Now suddenly, this man has come into her life and in the span of less than twenty four hours, has shown Jane that she doesn't always have to be the strong one, the tough one. For the first time, Jane didn't feel like she had to be in control. That it was okay to feel good about feeling protected by someone else. That thought in and of itself, should have scared the shit out of her.

Jane looked at the peacefully sleeping man in her bed, and suddenly she knew that she wasn't afraid. Last night… Jane dropped her head on her pillow and smiled, and what a night it was! Jane had dropped all of her defenses, and she let a man, this man, be in control of her, and, Zak had proven that he was up to the task.

Unlike most of the men Jane had been with, Zak took his time, there was no rushing the sex to just cum and go. No, Jane had surrendered to Zak, and Zak took his time to worship her body, Zak took the time to learn what Jane liked and what Jane loved. It had driven Jane wild and had taken her to places she had never experienced before.

Then, much to Jane's surprise, Zak had returned the favor. Zak surrendered to Jane, Zak gave Jane the power over their love making. By this simple act, Zak showed Jane, that he was not afraid of being vulnerable in her company. That Zak was not afraid of losing his masculinity at the thought of a woman being in control. Jane had felt powerful as she controlled the pace at which they made love. The power to drive Zak half mad with lust and desire. To keep him on the edge of ecstasy as he had done for her. Then there was the sweet relief when they came together on equal terms, neither dominant over the other. It was just the equal giving and receiving of pleasure to each other, until they had finally collapsed exhaustedly to sleep. Jane knew that Zak was showing her that he considered her an equal. And she loved him for it as well.

Jane stared at Zak, and she knew, "Oh God, I'm falling for you." she thought silently, "One date and I am falling for you already!"

The thought alone, would have scared Jane witless just days before. Marriage and relationships were supposed to be about being partners with your mate. However, Jane knew from experience and from seeing others relationships, that it wasn't always the case. Most times, one partner was dominant over the other, either man over woman, or vice versa. It is one of the major reasons that Jane thought she might never marry. Jane didn't want to ride roughshod over the person she loved, and she definitely would not allow anyone to ride roughshod over her.

Now this man comes along.

Jane shook her head, "One date and I'm thinking marriage. What the FUCK!" she thought.

"Good morning." Zak's sleep filled voice softly filled the silence.

Jane looked over and saw Zak was staring at her, lovingly.

"Stop thinking about it, Jane!" Jane ordered herself, "For once in your life, don't over think things. For once, just enjoy what you have found. Everything else will sort itself out eventually." she thought to herself

Smiling Jane leaned over and kissed him deeply, "Good morning to you too."

Zak frowned, "Do you really have to go to work today?" he asked

Jane knew that what she really wanted to do was spend the day in bed with Zak, Jane sighed, "Yeah, I do. How about you?"

Zak looked at the clock, "Well, I have to meet my work out buddy in a couple of hours and get my work out in. Then, after that, Cain and I have a few hours of work to get in on the next book. How about dinner?" Zak asked her

Jane sighed, "Can't, I already have plans with Maura, it's our weekly chat/movie/takeout/sleepover night. How about tomorrow night?"

Zak smiled, "It's a date."

Zak sat up in bed, and Jane took a few moments to admire the hard, sexy body before her.

"Hey." Zak continued, "Since we can't be together tonight. How about breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds good." Jane smiled, "I know a place that makes the best pancakes."

Grinning, Zak nodded, "I love pancakes."

Two hours later, Jane entered headquarters and made her way to the elevator. Looking at her watch, Jane could not believe that for once, she was actually thirty minutes early. To celebrate this milestone event, Jane decided to grab coffee at the coffee shop. If Jane knew her mother, and Jane did know her, Angela would be very anxious to know how her date with Zak had gone. Jane figured she might as well get it over with now.

Entering the coffee shop, Jane was surprised to see Maura was already in deep discussion with Angela Rizzoli. From what Jane could see, Maura was smiling ear to ear, so hopefully her date had gone just as well as hers had.

"Hey Ma, Maura." Jane greeted them warmly, "What are you two conspiring about?"

Both Angela and Maura stopped talking and turned to face Jane. Both of them saw a radiant and smiling Jane Rizzoli, suddenly with the same goofy expression on their faces.

"You had sex last night!" Both women gasped as they stared at Jane

Jane blushed as she saw several uniform officers looking up at her now very interested to hear the rest of the conversation.

"MA! MAURA!" Jane was mortified as she quickly moved to the two women, "Why don't you just take an ad out in the times. Maybe do some radio spots while you're at it. Jeez." Jane glared at the other cops until they all looked away, and went back to their breakfasts.

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura had at least the decency to look apologetic.

Angela just smiled at her daughter, "Can I pick-em or what?" she asked her girls

Jane sighed, this was the hard part, "Okay Ma, I will say this only once, so listen very carefully. You, Angela Rizzoli, actually picked a good man for me to go out with. Happy?" Jane smirked at her mother

"Very." Angela admitted as she poured a cup of coffee for her daughter, "Maura was just telling me that her date with Cain went very well indeed."

Maura nodded in excitement, "I've never met a man I am so compatible with." Maura began, "The conversation was easy and relaxed, I could actually be myself with Cain."

Jane smiled, knowing what Maura actually meant, "You mean you didn't have to dumb it down for him to understand you."

Maura sighed, "It was quite a relief, just to be myself, and not have to worry if the person I am with can actually keep up with me." Maura sipped her coffee, "The sex was very good as well." Maura said almost as a throwaway comment.

Jane sputtered her coffee, "Seriously, Maura?" Jane poked Maura's side, "You waited purposely till I was drinking, didn't you?"

Maura grinned impishly, "Perhaps."

Angela smiled at her two girls, "Well Jane, at least I know your date went well."

Jane stared at her mother surprised, "Please, don't tell me that you followed us." not putting that past her mother.

"I would never." Angela almost pulled off an offended look, "Actually, I knew it the moment I picked up this morning's paper."

Jane shook her head confused, "What are you talking about?"

Angela reached under the counter and bought out the paper.

"You made page six, Janie." Angela opened the paper to the proper page.

Jane stared in horror, right in front of her in black and white on page six of the Boston Herald newspaper were three giant pictures, one of Jane just after the ball had almost hit her, one of her kissing Zak at the baseball game, the last of Jane hiding her face in Zak's chest.

Squealing with joy, Maura grabbed the paper, "Boston's 'FINEST' detective Jane Rizzoli bestows scintillating kiss on her date, bestselling author, Zak Adama after he saves her from a foul ball. After witnessing this kiss first hand at last nights Red Sox opening game. I'm here to tell you, there will be a lot of broken hearts in the city of Boston this morning. Two of the best looking single people in the city are off the market." Maura read

Angela smiled and nodded, as Jane groaned.

"First I cry all over him and now this!" Jane thought to herself, "Well if this doesn't make him run." Jane smiled, "I think I will keep him for a while."

"So what happened during the game, Janie?" Angela asked her daughter

Jane sighed, "It was during the bottom of the seventh. The Sox were up and one of the guys hit this screaming line drive, and it came right at me. I didn't even have time to react and duck, all I could do was close my eyes and say a prayer it didn't kill me. Zak reached out and caught the ball before it hit me in the face." Jane shook her head, "I swear, I thought his hand was broken after that. Anyway, the crowd started chanting for me to give him a thank you kiss, for saving me. So, I did." Jane shrugged.

"This is some thank you." Maura handed Jane the paper, happy that her friend finally had a good date, with a decent man. Jane deserved it.

"Actually, I thought that I messed up the date pretty bad last night." Jane admitted to them, at their confused looks, Jane shrugged and lowered her voice, "I told Zak about Hoyt. I mean, I told him the things I've only ever told you guys."

Maura cringed, "Not on your first date."

Jane nodded, "Then I cried all over him." Jane admitted

"Janie." Angela groaned, "You never talk to anyone about that, but now you did it to a man you like on the first date? Are you insane?"

"How did he take it?" Maura asked hoping that it would turn out okay, hoping that Zak Adama had not run off as fast as he possibly could.

Jane's face broke into a giant grin, "Zak made me feel better, stronger, and told me that I should never be ashamed of my tears." Jane told them.

"Really?" Angela asked happy that she had found such a wonderful man for her daughter.

"Yeah." Jane sipped her coffee, "Zak told me this story from when he was a kid. How his grandmother Helena had once found him hiding and crying after he'd been hurt. His grandmother was some kind of war hero; Zak said that a lot of people think of her as a legend. She told him to never be ashamed of his tears. That she had seen many good men cry in the middle of battle, then come back and fight harder than ever." Jane smiled, "It was then that I realized that Zak wasn't going to run from the crying girl."

"He's a good man, Janie." Angela smiled happy for her baby girl.

Jane smiled and looked straight at her mother, "He is a good man, thanks Ma."

Angela reached over and grabbed Jane's face and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for my baby girl." Angela smiled

Jane blushed, "Ma!" she mocked complained, and looked at her watch.

"Whoa! I better get upstairs! Ma, can I get four cups to go, you know for the guys." Jane waited as her mother poured four cups of coffee. Then she added a bag with some doughnuts.

"On me sweetie." Angela waved Jane off

"Thanks for the coffee Ma!" Jane stood up hurriedly

"Hold up Jane, I have to go up anyway and give this file to Korsak." Maura waved to Angela and hurried after her friend.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Maura turned on Jane, "Did you have sex with Zak last night?" She demanded to know

Jane looked horrified, "Maura!"

"Jane!" Maura didn't buy the horrified look for a second.

Jane waited until the elevator doors opened again, and then she shrugged and smiled, "It's just good to know that I didn't shave my legs for nothing."

Maura stared after her friend, "I knew it!", and she ran after her friend.

Jane laughed

"You know I want details. So you had better come down during your coffee break and tell me everything." Maura teased

"I will." Jane promised, "Well not every single detail, but the highlights." Jane nodded; after all, it wasn't often that the two women could talk about successful dates together.

Korsak, Frost and Frankie looked up as they heard the two women laughing. The three men exchanged glances and shrugged.

Korsak looked at his watch, "Damn it, my watch is broken. What time you got Frankie?" he asked the younger man.

Frankie looked at his watch, "8:55 am on the dot."

Korsak stared at his watch, "Damn, that is the same time I have. That means that either both our watches are broken or, Jane Rizzoli is early!" he teased

Jane grinned at Korsak, "Funny dog whisperer, maybe I should take back this coffee and doughnuts."

Korsak held up his hands, "Now, Jane, don't be unreasonable, it's just a joke."

Smiling Jane handed Korsak the bag of doughnuts and a coffee, then passed one to Frankie and Frost.

Frost stared at the cup in one hand and the doughnut in the other hand confused. This was definitely not like his often grumpy partner. Especially first thing in the morning. 

Frankie stared at his sister in shock, "You got some last night!" he accused her, "Don't tell me it was that guy that Ma set you up with."

"Frankie!" Jane's glare made Frankie cringe

"Sorry sis." Frankie held up his hands, "Don't say another word, I don't want to know a thing about your sex life anyways."

Korsak bit into his doughnut, "That good looking kid I saw you with at that coffee shop? What's his name? Hey Maura, is that the Jenkins file?"

Jane sat down at her desk and turned on her computer and said nothing

Maura smiled brightly at the detective, "Good morning Vince, yes this is the file and his name is Zak."

"Maura!" Jane stared at her friend in disbelief

"What?" Maura asked confused, "You had a date, his name was Zak. What's the big deal?"

"Hey Rizzoli!" Detective Crowe called out from his desk

Jane groaned, "That is the problem." Jane wasn't in the mood for this today! Why couldn't the man just leave her alone and let her enjoy the morning?

Crowe moved over to Jane's desk, and surprisingly he held up his hands. There was a book in one of them.

Crowe looked down at the sitting woman before him, "I know, I usually give you a hard time about this type of thing. But, listen, could you get your boyfriend to autograph my book for me?" he asked nicely and holding out a copy of the twelve colonies.

Completely shocked, Jane took the book from Crowe, "Ah…Yeah…Sure, no problem."

Crowe smiled, "Thanks…er…Jane." he said and moved back to his desk and buried his head into his paperwork.

Everyone was now staring at Crowe, shocked that the man even knew Jane's first name.

"Wow." Jane put the book on her desk, "I never saw that one coming."

Frost leaned over his desk, "Seriously, you are dating Zak Adama?" he asked shocked, knowing that he had to bring in his copy of the book for an autograph.

Frankie stared at his sister, "Ma set you up with a bestselling writer?" He shook his head, "Me, she sets up with Andrea Costello from down the block, I've only known her my entire life." Frankie suddenly did a double take, "Wait a second, and how is it that Crowe knows who your new boyfriend is before I even know his name?" he asked staring at his sister hard.

Jane shrugged helplessly

Maura jumped in with the answer, "Well, detective Crowe probably saw today's newspaper." Maura held it up and showed it to the men.

Jane's eyes opened wide, "Where the hell did you get that from?" Jane demanded.

Maura shrugged, "Your mother gave it to me, and she has about a hundred copies."

Jane's head dropped on the desktop, "Of course she does. She will probably have it framed. Then give out copies to everyone she ever heard of."

"Wow, Janie." Korsak teased, "Guy catches a foul ball and you kiss him like this?"

Frost cocked an eyebrow, "Hmm, is that all he got Jane?" he asked teasing his partner.

Jane blushed, everyone else laughed.

Chapter

Zak opened the door and stuck his head into the "operations" room of leverage headquarters.

Elliot looked up and nodded, "You ready to go Zak?" he asked grabbing his gym bag.

"In one minute, Elliot, Sophie, I have a very important question for you."

Sophie looked up surprised, "Sure." she said waiting

"What is the proper thing to send to a lady, after having a wonderful evening?" Zak asked her. "Back home, there wasn't much of a grand selection of things to choose from. Somehow I don't think that giving Jane a moose I just shot would cut it. And, I want to get her something special."

Sophie grinned wickedly, "How good are we talking? Good as in you had a very nice time and got a kiss goodnight. Or good as in you had a nice breakfast together?"

Zak smiled, "Breakfast was rather delicious this morning." he admitted

"Damn bro!" Hardison stared at his friend, "You work fast!"

Sophie stared at Zak a moment, "You really like this woman, don't you." It wasn't really a question.

"Very much." Zak admitted

"Get her flowers." Sophie told him, "Not roses though, it's too cliché."

"Orchids." Nate said looking up, "Get her those really nice smelling orchids. They're expensive, but well worth it."

Hardison stared at his friend in surprise, "Why Nate, I never would have guessed that you were the romantic."

Sophie smiled, "You'd be surprised Hardison. Nate is right though, get her some orchids."

Zak smiled, "Thank you Sophie, Nate, I appreciate it."

Elliot threw his bag over his shoulder, "Come on Romeo, those weights aren't going to lift themselves." Seeing the look on Zak's face, Elliot shook his head, "Yeah, I know a flower shop on the way to the gym."

The two men left for the gym.

It was ten minutes later, when the door opened again. This time it was Cain.

"Good morning everyone, Sophie, quick question…"

"No way." Hardison stared at his other friend, "You too!" he shook his head, "First date too, what am I doing wrong?" he asked no one in particular.

"How much time you have?" Nate asked him grinning.

"Oh man, that is cold." Hardison stared at Nate.

Sophie looked up from the morning paper, "Both you and Zak went out with women who are friends, right?"

"Yes, best friends." Cain agreed

"Well, the flowers are out." Sophie muttered to herself, "Candy is nice, they really don't have to be expensive, just something that she really likes. It's more the thought that you put into it."

Cain nodded, "Thank you Sophie, I owe you. See you guy's later." he said rushing out to find a candy store that delivers.

Amused, Sophie shook her head, "This is what happens when you are from a place called "Moose Jaw", I mean really, Moose Jaw? Probably has a population of a hundred and half of that is probably the moose!" Sophie murmured as she turned the page of the newspaper.

"Oh my." Sophie smiled wickedly

"What?" Nate asked as he looked over Sophie's shoulder and saw the paper for himself.

Nate chuckled as he shook his head, "Zak does work fast."

Chapter

Frankie was at the filing cabinets, when he spotted the delivery man carrying an expensive looking vase, being escorted by a uniformed officer.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a detective Jane Rizzoli?" The delivery man asked

Frankie nodded, "Janie, delivery for you." Frankie called out

"Don't call me Janie!" Turning Jane saw the delivery man walking towards her.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

Jane nodded, "That's me."

The delivery man smiled, "Then these are for you."

Placing the vase on Jane's desk, the delivery man carefully tore away the paper around the flowers.

Jane gasped, she'd never seen such beautiful flowers and in so many colors. The fragrance was heavenly.

"Thank you." Jane reached for her wallet to give the driver a tip.

The driver held up a hand, "The gentleman who sent these already tipped me very generously." he said, "Just sign here."

Jane quickly signed the delivery receipt.

"Very nice flowers." Korsak nodded; maybe Jane had finally found a decent guy after all.

Frost had to agree with his friend, "Yeah, orchids, not cheap at all. Couple of Benjamin's at least." he said staring at the bouquet.

Jane pulled out the card that came with the flowers and opened it. Smiling, Jane put the note into her back pocket.

Korsak saw that and wasn't having it today, "Aw come on Jane, what did he say?"

"Really!" Frost complained, "You can't leave us hanging like this."

Jane stared at the two fully grown men in front of her, "Seriously, you two sound like two sixteen year old girls!"

Jane stared at her brother, who simply shrugged, "You know we're not going to drop it, till we know."

Jane sighed, "Fine, just don't laugh okay." Jane asked of them as she handed Frankie the card.

Frankie read the card, "Sometimes, the flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all. Only the luckiest few will ever find such a flower. Today, I count myself one of them." Frankie returned the card to Jane, "That is really nice, Jane."

"Yeah." Korsak had to admit, "That is nice Jane, and he is right. He really is a lucky bastard."

Smiling Jane sat down and stared at the flowers, "Today, Vince, I feel like the lucky one."

Korsak smiled, his partner, his friend, his surrogate daughter, who looked very much like a love struck teenage girl. And, after all that Jane had been through the last few years. Vince knew that she deserved this feeling, and he hoped it would last a long time. Maybe even a lifetime.

"Oh, go on." Korsak told her, "We're not busy today, Go and give the guy a call."

Smiling Jane stood up, "Thanks, I think I will."

Pulling out her phone, Jane decided to take a walk and head down and see Maura. Jane was still smiling as she dialed. Jane couldn't help it, the smile that she had awakened with that morning, was showing no signs of diminishing. On the contrary, the more she thought about the previous day and night, the bigger her smile seemed to get.

"Hello?"

Jane's smile grew larger, just hearing the man's voice made her smile.

"Oh God, I'm pathetic!" Jane thought to herself

Aloud, Jane began, "Hi Zak, I just called to say thank you for the beautiful flowers. And, even more for your words. They mean a lot to me. Thank you."

Zak smiled, Elliot shook his head grinning and went on to do his next set of exercises.

"You got them already? I'm glad that you like them. I wasn't sure that you would like orchids, but they did look beautiful. They just seemed to remind me of you."

They spoke for about another ten minutes, before they hung up with a promise that they would speak later.

Jane hung up her phone and still smiling she slipped the phone into her pocket and stepped into the morgue.

Jane had half expected to find her friend sitting behind her desk scrolling through her computer, looking for new shoes. Instead, Jane was shocked to see Maura sitting behind her desk, with tears in her eyes and what had to be the largest box of chocolates that Jane had ever seen in her life! The length of the box was longer than Maura's desk!

Maura looked up and spotted Jane at her door, smiling she wiped at her tears.

"Jane come in!"

Jane looked into the box, it was filled with fudge clusters, Maura's favorite.

"Cain?" Jane guessed as she pointed to the box

Maura nodded excitedly, "You know, I have had men buy me jewelry, flowers, sexy lingerie. Which was as much for them as it was for me." Maura shrugged, "But, I never really wanted any of that. It was all impersonal, generic, and not what I really liked at all. Except for the flowers, I do like receiving a nice bouquet. Except they always send long stem red roses, nothing original. Cain actually listened and remembered." Maura motioned to the box, "Would you like one?"

"What did he remember?" Jane asked motioning to the box, "That you wanted a box of chocolates that weigh as much as you do?" she joked as she pulled out a candy.

Maura shook her head, "We were having dessert, last night. I happened in passing mentioned that I love fudge clusters, it was just a passing comment. I must have told men; well I don't really know how many times I've told men. But, it was quite a few, and I told many of them more than once. Not one of them ever remembered. Cain did."

Jane swallowed her candy, "Well, mama and papa Adama can be proud of their sons. Zak sent me the most beautiful bouquet of orchids that I have ever seen."

Maura smiled, "Very nice." she admitted, "Much better than roses."

"Too cliché." Jane agreed

Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out the card, "This is what he attached to it."

Maura grabbed a wet nap and cleaned her fingers before touching the card. Reading it, Maura looked to her friend.

Maura sighed, knowing how much this really meant to Jane, "Now, I can understand why you are smiling so much."

Jane blushed, "Well, we finally found a couple of guys that we want to keep around for a while."

"And…" Maura added, "Who seem to want to stick around."

Jane was suddenly feeling very guilty. Jane wanted to ask something of her friend, but didn't want Maura to think that she was ditching her to spend time with a man.

"Maura?" Jane began, "About tonight…"

Maura smiled and realized that Jane had been thinking the same thing as she had been thinking.

"Maybe we can double again?" Maura asked hopefully

Jane smiled widely, "I was thinking, we get some take out, maybe we can go to their place and watch movies."

Maura nodded as she grabbed her phone, "I'll call Cain."

Jane already had her phone out, "Hello Zak? Quick question for you…"

Chapter

It was six o'clock and both Jane and Maura were loaded down with bags of Chinese food. Having found parking easy enough, or as easy as it ever got to park a car in Boston. Both women walked towards the address they'd been given.

"They did say to meet them at the bar, right?" Jane asked again as she stared at the old Irish pub before them.

"Yes." Maura smiled, "They live above it. This is kind of quaint." she remarked

Jane had to agree, "Yeah, it looks clean at least. I bet they got great beer on tap." Jane remarked as she opened the door.

The interior of the bar was very welcoming. Polished wood, brick walls, solid wood tables and a gleaming bar full of laughing customers.

"This is a nice place." Jane remarked as she looked around

Nathan Ford had spotted the two women as soon as they entered his bar. Nate had easily recognized Jane at once. Not only had her picture been splashed in the papers, as to being the city's hero cop. But, she also had that certain look of "COP" that any really good thief can spot right away.

"Well, thank you." Nate stepped forward, "I'm Nathan Ford, the owner of this establishment, welcome ladies."

"A pleasure Mr. Ford." Maura held out a hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Nate turned to Jane, "I know who you are, detective Rizzoli. I've seen your picture in the paper, for that thing with the grenade." Nate admitted, and then turned to the bartender, "Tommy! Detective Rizzoli does not pay for drinks at this establishment." he ordered

"Gotcha Nate." The bartender smiled

Jane began to protest, but Nate held up a hand.

"It's done detective." Nate told her, "You are a hero, who saved a lot of lives that day. If I can say thank you on behalf of the city, for that with a few drinks. It's nothing. Besides, I believe that I have to thank you both for getting my boys out of their apartment for a while. I'm sorry; you must be Dr. Maura Isles."

Maura smiled at the charming bar owner, "I am, you know Cain and Zak?"

Still smiling Nate nodded, "Good guys, even better friends. They stepped out a few minutes ago; they said something about getting dessert."

"Nate darling, who are these two beautiful women?" Sophie walked up to her fiancé and stared at Jane and Maura, "I gain a few pounds and I find you talking to other women?" she mocked Nate, knowing that Nate would never cheat on her. And, if he ever did, Nate knew that Sophie would steal everything he owned.

Nate kissed Sophie's forehead, "Never my dear, but, we are playing host until Zak and Cain get back. Detective Jane Rizzoli, and Dr. Maura Isles, this is my fiancée, Sophie Deveraux."

Sophie smiled, "So, you are the two women who have captured the imaginations of my boys. Welcome, welcome, please you have to join us at our table!"

Jane smiled, she liked this couple, "Sophie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"A great pleasure." Maura agreed

Sophie smiled as she led the way, "By the way Maura, are those the new Jimmy Choo's you are wearing?"

Maura smiled widely, someone who appreciated her shoes, "Why yes Sophie, they are."

"God I love that man. He designs such wonderful shoes." Sophie smiled

Nate stood at the head of the table, "Jane, Maura, these are our friends and associates, Alec Hardison, Elliot Spencer and Parker." Nate pointed each one out, "Guys, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles."

Elliot stared at the two women, they were indeed beautiful. Still, they made him nervous.

"Nice to meet you."

Hardison nodded pleasantly at the two women, "Yeah, really nice to meet you ladies."

Maura jumped a bit as she heard someone sniffing, turning she saw that a young blonde woman was sniffing her hair.

Parker stared at Maura intensely, "Your hair smells really nice."

"Ah…Thanks?" Maura was trying to back away. There was just something unsettling about how the woman stared at her.

"Parker!" Sophie pulled her away, as Parker moved to sniff Jane's hair.

"Nice." Parker smiled at Jane, who stared back completely shocked.

"Parker." Sophie stared at her friend, "We talked about this."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Parker stared at the two women, "Sorry." she grinned at the two women.

Both Jane and Maura were taken aback by the young woman's actions.

Elliot shook his head, "Crazy." Elliot stood up, "Can we get you ladies some drinks?" he asked

Jane smiled, "What's good on tap?" She asked

"The Killian's is really good." Elliot held up his own mug

"Sounds good." Jane nodded

Sophie stared at Maura, "I think that you would enjoy our special house chardonnay."

Maura smiled, "I'd love some, thank you."

Jane smiled at the group, "So, you guys work together?" she asked in conversation

"What makes you say that?" Nate blinked

Jane shrugged, "You said friends and associates. So I figured…"

Nate shook his head, "Of course, I forgot. Yes, we do happen to work together. We are partners in a consulting firm."

"Here you go ladies." Elliot returned with the drinks, just in the nick of time.

Jane sipped her beer, her eyes opened wide.

Elliot smiled, "Didn't I tell ya?"

"This is really good beer." Jane remarked, "My compliments to you Nate. You treat your customers well."

"Yes indeed." Maura had to agree, "This wine is delicious."

Sophie smiled wistfully as she stared at her glass of milk, "It's one of my favorites." She admitted, "Nate orders it for me." Smiling Sophie patted her swollen stomach, "But, we are on the wagon for a while."

Maura smiled, "How far along are you?"

"Six months now." Sophie smiled at Nate, "It's our first."

"Good for you guys." Jane could see that the couple was very happy to become parents, "Do you know the sex yet?"

"Not yet." Sophie shook her head, "But, Zak has very definite ideas on the matter." she said teasing her fiancée. Knowing that Nate didn't really care about the sex of the baby. All he wanted was a healthy baby

"I don't care what Zak says." Nate announced, "Don't worry son, I believe in you." Nate gently patted his unborn child.

Hardison shook his head, "I don't know about that, Zak seemed pretty sure."

Nate turned to Maura, "Maura, you're a doctor. Tell me, what are the chances that someone can put his hand on someone's stomach and predict the sex of the child?"

Maura shrugged, "Well, statistically speaking, it is fifty-fifty."

"But." Elliot held up a finger, "Even Cain says that Zak has been right sixteen and a half times out of seventeen. That has to count for something."

Jane shook her head confused, "Sixteen and a half times? How is that even possible?"

Parker lit up, "That is what I said!" happy that she wasn't the only one that was confused by that point.

Maura shrugged, "It would have to be non-fraternal twins, one of each." Maura looked to Elliot, "Sixteen out of seventeen times? Then statistically speaking, the odds are in favor of Zak being correct."

Elliot and Hardison laughed at the look on their friends face.

Zak and Cain walked into the bar carrying grocery bags.

"You're boys are here." Nate pointed

Jane and Maura turned and smiled as they stood up to meet their dates.

"Sorry we're late." Zak said as he kissed Jane, "The lines were longer than we expected."

"Yeah." Cain turned to the others, "Hey guys, thanks for keeping Maura and Jane company."

Sophie waved it away, "It was our pleasure. Now you guys run along and have fun."

The two couples waved and made their way upstairs.

The leverage crew stared at one another.

Nate shrugged, "I don't think that they suspected a thing."

"Me either." Sophie nodded confidently

"I need another beer." Elliot announced, "Hardison?"

"Yeah, man, cool."

Chapter

Jane and Maura entered the apartment and were pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, this is a really nice apartment." Jane nodded in appreciation.

"I love the circular staircase." Maura pointed to it, "And a very nice modern kitchen."

"We're lucky to have found it. Rent control too, no less." Cain told them.

"Rent controlled?" Jane shook her head, "You guys are really lucky, how many bedrooms?"

"Two and two full baths." Zak told them as he pulled out plates, "I'm upstairs, and Cain's is down here."

Jane laughed, "Being older does have its privileges."

"Yes it does." Zak agreed as he laid out the plates and silverware, "Bottle of wine for you guys." Zak handed Cain the bottle, "And, I have some Killian's for us." he said to Jane.

"I just tried it." Jane admitted, "It is good beer. Where did you get it?"

"Grocery store about four blocks away." Zak admitted as he popped the tops off of two bottles.

"Well, this all smells delicious." Cain said as he unpacked the food

"Let's dig in." Jane announced.

It was after dinner and Jane was wandering around the apartment, just looking at the knickknacks in the apartment. As Cain and Maura decided what movie they were going to watch first.

"Anything but the documentary on the meal worm." Zak told them, "I'm begging you here Cain. We just ate."

Maura looked up shocked, "You have the documentary of the meal worm!" she asked excitedly.

Cain blushed, "Well, yeah. I know, it's kind of nerdy…"

Maura smiled excitedly, "I've wanted to see that for months. I can't find it anywhere!"

Zak shook his head as he walked over to Jane, who had found his sketch book and was now flipping through his artwork.

"Maybe, you can bring it along to my place tomorrow night?" Maura asked

Cain readily agreed, "I'd love to. It really is quite interesting."

Jane was flipping through different drawings, when she felt a pair of hands and arms encircling her waist. Jane smiled and leaned back into the embrace.

"Are these your work?" Jane asked, seriously impressed by the art that she'd found.

Zak nodded, "Yes, they are, do you like them?"

"They're beautiful, who are they?" Jane asked as she stared at the faces

Zak shrugged, "I find it easier to write about people, if I know what they look like. Those are the characters of my book."

Jane turned to stare at Zak, "Really?"

Zak nodded

"You know, I finished the book today." Jane admitted

"So soon?" Zak was surprised

Jane shrugged, "Well it was a really slow day at work. For once I was ahead in my paperwork, and there were no murders. So, I had a lot of free time. I loved it Zak, it was really great. I especially love the characters, they were so life like, I mean, and it's as if you were writing about real people."

"What are you guys looking at?" Maura asked as she held a movie in her hands.

Jane turned the page so that Maura could see as well.

"That is really nice work." Maura stared at the drawings

"Zak says that these are the characters from the book. It helps him to write them if he can picture them."

Jane held up a picture of a handsome man in his mid to late twenties. The man had kind eyes, but, somehow he also looked like a very serious man. The type who liked to have fun, but, was all business when it mattered most.

"Who's this?" Jane asked

Zak and Cain both smiled, "That is Captain Apollo."

The next was a picture of another man of about the same age; he had smiling eyes and smoked a cigar. He had a devilish look in his twinkling eyes.

Jane laughed, "That has to be Starbuck."

"It is." Zak agreed, Jane flipped through the next several pages, "That is Serena and Boxey, Athena."

"She is beautiful, you draw her so well." Maura remarked as she stared at Athena, "You are an incredible artist, Zak."

"Thanks." Zak nodded as he stared at his family

"Colonel Tigh, and Boomer." Cain smiled wistfully missing his family

The next picture was of an older man, dignified, handsome, someone who commanded respect from those around him.

"That has to be commander Adama." Maura said instantly

Jane nodded, "It has to be." Jane looked to Zak, who nodded

"That is President Laura Roslin." Zak pointed out the next drawing.

"You know it's funny." Jane smiled, "This is exactly the way that I pictured her myself."

"Really?" Zak laughed

"Yeah, I don't know why, but the way you described her I just got a picture in my mind, and this is her. Wow, what are these?" Jane asked as she flipped to the next page.

"Those are technical drawings." Zak admitted, "That first one is a Cylon Centurion that is a Cylon commander, Imperious Leader, a Cylon Raider and a Basestar. That is a Starhound Viper mark VI; these are some of the ships in the fleet. The Rising Star, the Colonial Movers. This is the Battlestar Galactica." Each ship was drawn at several different angles to show the entirety of the ships.

"That is what I call a warship." Jane shook her head, "These are really cool." Jane turned to Zak, "You know, everywhere I go these days and just about everyone I know, is talking about the twelve colonies." She told the brothers.

"That's always good to hear." Cain smiled

"What I'm saying is that you should publish these." Jane told Zak, "I bet a lot of people would line up to buy it. You can really show everyone the vision and the entire scope of what you guys have imagined."

"You think so?" Zak asked unsure, Zak had never really considered showing his art to the general public.

Maura nodded, "I agree with Jane, these drawings are incredible. It will also give so many people an idea of what the characters look like, it will make them even more real to your readers.

"Well, we are having a short meeting with our publisher it the morning. Run it by her. I'm sure Renee will tell you if it's a good idea or not Zak." Cain pointed out reasonably

Zak shook his head, "Cain, this is the both of us."

Now it was Cain's turn to shake his head, "This is you, Zak. I help write the books, of which you write most of it. We both know that is the truth."

"You contribute a lot, little brother." Zak argued back

Cain shrugged, "I won't argue with you about that. But, this is your artwork. I had nothing to do with these. Your name and your name alone should appear with these." Cain stared at his brother, "Promise me that you will at least bring it up tomorrow."

Zak turned to Jane, "Do you really think they are good enough?" he asked unsure.

Jane nodded emphatically, suddenly realizing that Zak was very insecure about his artwork, "I honestly believe they are more than good enough." she swore.

Zak shrugged in defeat, "Okay, I'll bring it up. But, that is tomorrow." Zak put the drawings back on the table, "So, what movie did you guys decide on."

Maura held up the video, "A documentary on Alaskan timber wolves!" she said excitedly as Cain nodded with a giant grin on his face.

Both Zak and Jane stared at the grinning couple, "Great!" they said in unison, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Go ahead and put that in, I'm going to get us some snacks." Zak said as he headed for the kitchen, "Another beer Jane?"

"Sure." Jane also stood, "I'll give you a hand, more wine?" She asked Cain and Maura.

"Please, thank you Jane." Maura snuggled into Cain's side

In the kitchen, Jane found Zak putting some nuts into a bowl. Smiling Jane moved up to Zak and pulled him around.

"I've needed this all day." Jane said softly as she wrapped her arms around Zak's neck.

Leaning forward Zak captured Jane's lips. A very passionate two minutes later, they broke apart panting.

Zak pressed his forehead against Jane's.

"Tell me you are spending the night." he whispered

Jane felt herself blush, "If you want me to, I will." Jane grinned evilly, "But, I have to warn you, I have nothing to wear."

"Perfect." Zak whispered as Jane grabbed Zak and kissed him again.

For the second morning in a row, Jane awoke with strong protective arms around her. And, just like the first time it had happened, Jane found herself happy to feel protected. Jane was stretching out again, when she heard Cain's voice from the stairs.

"Zak." Cain whispered, obviously trying his hardest not to wake Jane.

"It's okay Cain, I'm awake." Jane called back

The voice floated up again, "Sorry, Jane… Could you wake Zak up, our publisher is going to be here in thirty minutes."

"Okay, I'll get him ready." Jane promised

"Great, I'll get breakfast ready in the meantime." Cain made his way down the stairs.

Jane suddenly felt a hand rubbing her back up and down.

"You are a terrible influence on me, Jane Rizzoli." Zak told her sleepily

Turning over Jane lay on Zak's chest, "How is that?" Jane asked curiously

"It's nearly seven am." Zak pointed out, "I never sleep past five. Now, two mornings in a row, I'm waking up past my time. To make matters even worse, I don't even want to get out of bed."

Jane kissed Zak's chest, "Well, as nice as that sounds, you have a meeting to get to. I also have to be at work in a couple of hours."

Zak nodded as he stared at Jane, "Jane, I don't know how to say this without sounding like an idiot. So, I'll just flat out say it. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jane was pleasantly surprised and admitted, "I kinda already thought I was. But, I guess it's nice to make it official."

Zak moved quickly and kissed Jane passionately, "This is the way to wake up in the morning."

Smiling, Jane got out of bed naked, "Come on lover boy." She called out as she walked towards the bathroom, "I need you to scrub my back."

Zak stared dreamily at Jane's naked body, "Yes ma'am."

Jane stopped short, "Wow, this is a hell of a bathroom!" Jane stared at the largest tub that she had ever seen in her life.

"You could fit five people in that thing!" Jane remarked as she looked over to the shower

Zak wrapped his arms around Jane, "Well…" He whispered huskily in her ear, "We can make use of it tonight, if you like. Cain will be at Maura's, so this place will be empty."

"You have bubble bath?" Jane asked

Zak nodded, "I also have this very expensive bottle of champagne that I was given by my publishers."

"Sounds like a plan." Jane made her way over to the shower, which was also big enough for several people to fit comfortably.

"I love this bathroom." Jane remarked as she turned on the water and six shower heads in different locations, shot out warm water at her.

Renee Rustikov looked to Jane as if she belonged on a beach in Malibu or something. Young, blonde and incredibly beautiful.

"Good morning guys." Renee announced herself as she walked into the apartment with Hardison at her side.

"Morning Renee, Hardison." Cain waved a spatula at her, "You guys want some eggs?" he asked

"No thanks, I already had breakfast. But, I wouldn't say no to some coffee." Renee spotted the two women in the room.

"Yeah man." Hardison sat down at the island, "Eggs sound good to me. Good morning Jane, Maura."

"Renee." Zak handed the young woman a cup, "Let me introduce you, this is Jane Rizzoli, my girlfriend. This is Maura Isles…"

"My girlfriend." Cain said happily, as he pushed a plate of eggs and buttered toast to Hardison.

"Nice to meet you, Jane, Maura." Renee shook hands with both women, as she sat down; "Okay guys, this should be a short meeting." she told them pleasantly, "I have here your latest checks for the sales. Plus, I have the breakdown on how sales are actually going."

Hardison sat up, "That's for me." he remarked as he took the file and began to read the file, "Number one in the U.S., that's good, number 1 in England and most of Europe. Hey, we finally broke into the Asian markets! And, were number one there too. Very cool."

Jane looked at Zak who shrugged, "Hardison is kinda like our manager. He's very good with numbers. And, investments, he's made us a lot of money."

Renee pulled out some more papers, "Next on the agenda, you guys have a couple of book signings coming up in New York, in a couple of weeks. Four of them to be exact, from Tuesday to Friday. You should be back home by Friday afternoon. While you're in New York, we have you appearing on a couple of talk shows. Here is the schedule."

Zak took the paper and began to read, "Well at least we will be kept busy." he said handing Cain the schedule

"Sure will." Cain agreed as he posted the schedule on the refrigerator.

"Next…" Renee continued, "We have some movie studios calling asking to buy the rights of the twelve colonies, to make a motion picture, plus a couple of production companies who want to talk mini-series and possibly a spin off for a TV series." She told them excitedly, "I think that a bidding war is about to start boys. That means big money!"

"That is very cool!" Hardison began excitedly, "I told you guys! I knew the moment I read the book that Hollywood would come calling."

Both Jane and Maura were very happy for their boyfriends. Success was knocking on their door.

"That is fantastic!" Jane hugged Zak, "I can't believe it."

Zak shook his head, "Movie?" Zak looked to his brother, "This is going much farther than I ever thought possible."

"It sure is." Cain agreed, very nervous about how far this was actually going to go. Especially, after the second book came out!

"This is only the start." Hardison told them, "You remember, I spoke to you guys about merchandising?"

"Yeah." Zak admitted, "Something about making a fortune selling merchandise to the geeks of the world."

Hardison held out his arms, "This is the age of the geek, baby, age of the geek!"

"Is it really?" Maura asked surprised, as she considered herself a little bit of a geek herself.

Hardison nodded as he smiled at Maura, "A lot of those geeks in high school are now some of the richest people in the country and the world. Bill Gates, Steven Jobs, may he rest in peace." Hardison looked to the sky and tapped his chest, "We miss ya bra." Hardison looked to the others, "Man, I am telling you, I have been talking to a lot of people in the sci-fi world. Comic-con is in just over a couple of months, I got vendors lining up, begging for T-shirts, mugs, anything that they can get their hands on!" Hardison looked to the others, "There are millions on the table, just begging us to take them. Come by later, I have a power point all set up for you guys." he promised

"Millions?" Jane asked shocked

"Oh yeah." Hardison was smiling widely

Renee had to agree with Hardison, "That is a great idea. One last thing, we will be having the release party for Battlestar Galactica in nine weeks. If we can get you guys into comicon, which is the same day as your book release. We can get ready to blow the roof off, with opening day sales. For the locals here we've rented out a ballroom at a hotel here in town. After the party, you do midnight reading here in town, which will be over by one am. Then we get you to the airport, I will set up a charter jet, and get you guys to comicon for the actual launch of the book. Sales will be astronomical for the books and merchandise, if you launch the book there. And, your fans will absolutely love it; we can set it up as a surprise. You guys surprising your fans, at their big event! We'll get media coverage, the whole nine yards! I am definitely going to get the ball rolling on this." Renee promised them, "Now in the next couple of weeks you guys have to send to me a list of names to include on the guest list for the launch party. Also, starting today, we are going to be publicizing the hell out of the release. The advertising department wants to get together for a couple of meetings with you this week to come up with ideas of looks for the book characters. You know, what does a colonial uniform look like, what a cylon looks like maybe some of the ships. You know sci-fi fans love to dress as their favorite characters, so were thinking of having a costume contest. Winner will receive an autographed copy of the book, maybe lunch with the authors, that kind of thing."

Cain smiled, "Really, well Renee, we can show you right now. Zak is quite a good artist, and he's drawn all of that out. As a matter of fact, Jane suggested that maybe you might want to publish the drawings as a separate book. So that people can see what the characters look like."

Renee broke out into a giant smile, "You know, I love it when you boys talk book sales." She said seductively, "Show me what you have!" she teased, "And you, Jane." Renee turned to the surprised detective, "If this is good, I might just have to kiss you, just promise that you won't tell my girlfriend."

The group laughed.

Zak shook his head and laughed as he retrieved his portfolio. Setting it up on the table, he opened it up.

"Okay, first up we have Captain Apollo, as you can see a colonial viper pilot's uniform is in shades of brown and tans.

Renee listened and carefully inspected each drawing, asking questions when necessary.

For her part, Renee was very excited. Renee as it happened was very new to the book business. However, Renee had been lucky enough to be the first person to see the first draft of the Twelve Colonies. The first to see the full potential of what she had found, that this could be a cultural phenomenon in the making. Renee hadn't hesitated a second, she had put Zak and Cain under contract and had convinced her bosses to make it a generous contract.

It had been a giant gamble, to offer such a lucrative contract to unknowns was almost unheard of. However, the gamble had paid off. With the right publicity to get the word out and the book actually being as good as it was. The book sales had sky rocketed worldwide and was still growing with people clamoring for more. Now, in just a matter of weeks if things went the way that Renee expected. Sales were going to go into insane numbers.

Renee was nodding as she looked the pictures over, "This one is a no brainer." She told the others, "The art work is fantastic, and it will generate a buzz. Especially since you actually drew this all yourself, it will make it even more popular. I think that all true fans of the book will want to buy this as well. Especially when they find out that all the artwork was done by you." She told Zak, "Another nice thing about art books, is that with all the artwork already done. It will take next to no time at all to be able to begin to print them. Now, we have these black and white drawings, can you do them in color?" Renee asked him

"Sure, that won't be a problem." Zak promised, "I was also thinking, Cain, you can write up all the specifications on the ships and equipment."

Cain shook his head; leave it to Zak to find a way to include him. Even in something that was just his.

"I can do that." Cain began, "As long as it is made clear that the artwork is all Zak." He told Renee

"Done." Renee agreed, "Zak, how long do you think it will take you to get all of this done? And…" Renee added, "Can you incorporate some of the new characters into it so that we can coincide it with the release of the second book."

"No problem, I do have some of them done already. I just have to do the color ones. I can have it to you in two weeks." He promised

"Good." Renee sighed and turned to a smiling Hardison, "Okay Hardison, let's talk numbers."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

Later that same morning found Jane and Maura walking into the precinct sipping their lattes. Both women were simply talking about how great things were suddenly going for them. They had both found men, who were handsome, sexy, kind, and talented and so it seemed, were on the verge of becoming very rich.

Jane suddenly turned to Maura, "Hey, Maura, do you know what someone wears to a book release party?" Jane asked, "I'm sure that it's fancy, but, I mean is it like gown fancy?" Jane asked hoping it wasn't that fancy.

Maura shook her head, "No, book release parties are not as formal as that. What you need Jane, is a cocktail dress." Maura nodded confidently as she looked Jane over, "Something along the lines of what your mother got you a while back for your last birthday, maybe just a different color. That dress looked great on you."

Jane really hated to go shopping, especially for dresses. But, this party was something that Jane was really looking forward to attending.

"Will you help me pick something out?" Jane asked of her friend, then looking around to make sure that they were alone, Jane also added, "I was also hoping that you could help me pick out something from La Perla."

Maura smiled excitedly, Was Jane actually ASKING for Maura to take her shopping?

"Of course I will help, Jane." Maura gave Jane a wicked grin, "Looking for something sexy?" she asked

Jane blushed, but nodded, "Just please, no thongs. I hate having to dig those things out of my ass."

Maura laughed, "No thongs, I promise. Just something really sexy. Want to go look during lunch?"

"Sure." Jane smiled, "I'll see you later."

"See you soon." Maura waved

Maura proceeded down to the morgue as Jane went upstairs to homicide. Entering the office, Jane stopped by Crowe's desk and placed his worn copy of the twelve colonies on his desk.

Crowe smiled as he saw the book, "He signed it?" he asked excitedly

Jane shook her head, "No, when I told him who it was for, Zak said that the book was too tattered." Jane saw Crowe's smile fade, and Jane didn't have the heart to mess with him today, "So…." Jane placed a hard back copy on the desk, "Zak insisted that any member of the Boston PD deserved to have a new copy. Cain signed it as well."

Crowe's eyes popped open wide as he opened it and saw the cover page.

"One of the author's copies?" Crowe was shaking his head, "Man, this is something else! Thanks Jane." Crowe looked up at Jane, "I really appreciate this."

"No problem." Jane left and went to her own desk.

Frost had seen the whole exchange between Crowe and his partner. Frost was about to voice his complaint.

Jane held out another copy of the book, "You didn't think I'd forget my partner did you?" Jane asked with one eyebrow raised.

Frost took the book into his hands, "The thought never even crossed my mind! Thanks partner." he said as he opened the book to see the autographs.

"Anytime." Jane smiled as she sat down and switched on her computer.

"Rizzoli!" A voice called out

Turning, Jane saw Korsak and her boss Lt. Cavanaugh standing side by side.

"We need a minute." Cavanaugh motioned to her.

"Coming." Jane looked to Frost, "What did I do?" she asked quickly and quietly

Frost shrugged, "Nothing that I know of. It's probably nothing." he tried to reassure her.

Not feeling very reassured, Jane stood and made her way towards the two men.

"In my office." Cavanaugh motioned Jane through the door.

Cavanaugh circled around his desk and took a seat, as Korsak closed the door.

"Sit down Jane." Cavanaugh motioned to a chair

Jane sighed, "What did I do this time?" she asked as she sat down.

Vince snorted, "It's nothing bad, Jane. We just have something that we need to talk to you about."

Cavanaugh nodded in agreement, "As you know Rizzoli, promotions time is coming around beginning at the first of the month."

"Yeah." Jane knew that much at least

Cavanaugh sat back, "Through some friends I have downtown. I've found out, that I am being promoted to captain at the end of the month and I'm going to be put in charge of the precinct. Vince is being picked to be promoted to lieutenant and take over here from me as boss of homicide."

Jane looked to Korsak who simply shrugged.

"That's great!" Jane looked to both men, "You both deserve it."

"Thanks." Cavanaugh nodded, "The thing is, we think that you deserve it too."

"What?" Jane asked confused, wondering where this was now going.

Korsak took over, "With Sean making captain and me lieutenant that leaves a sergeant's vacancy in homicide." Korsak looked to Cavanaugh and then back to Jane, "We both think that you should take the detective sergeants exam. We think that you are the best candidate for the job, Jane."

Jane was floored, "Me? Take the sergeants exam?" she asked incredulously

"Yeah, Rizzoli." Cavanaugh sat back in his seat, "When Vince was promoted to sergeant that made you the senior detective in homicide. We think that you should take the test; all you gotta do is pass the test. Once I'm captain, it's up to me who gets the job. I would much rather have you, than some schmoe from robbery or vice get promoted and come over here without one days experience in homicide and be second in charge around here. Like Vince said, you are the best candidate for the job. Just like you were the first female in homicide, you'd be the first female sergeant in homicide. You have the track record to back you up. You are my best detective, I want you to be second in command of homicide and back up Korsak."

Jane was shocked, she had not the faintest idea of what to say or do now.

"I don't know…" Jane began slowly

Korsak held out a binder to Jane, "Just think about it Jane. The sergeant's test is not for two weeks yet. You have a little time."

Looking at the cover, Jane saw that it was a study guide for the sergeant's exam, "Two weeks?" Jane looked up horrified, "There is no way I can be ready in two weeks!"

Cavanaugh stared at his detective, "I know it's short notice, both Vince and I only found out about our promotions last night. Jane, we're not asking you to ace the damn thing. Just pass it, I'll take it from there. You are the best candidate for the job. You got the experience and the knowhow, you have an exemplary record for arrests and heroism, and you definitely got the balls for the job."

Jane took the binder from Korsak, "I'll think about it." she promised as she stood up

"That's all we can ask of you." Cavanaugh stood up, "I've got a meeting to get to at city hall. I'll see you guys later."

Once Cavanaugh was gone, Korsak closed the door once again. He knew that something was bothering his friend.

"What is it Jane?" Korsak began, "What is holding you back?"

Jane shook her head, "I'm not ready." she admitted to Korsak, "I'm not sergeant material, you know that Vince. I'm too hot headed."

Korsak stared at Jane, "You're scared." he said surprised, "You've been a detective too long, and you have become complacent."

Jane shook her head angrily, "What the hell are you talking about, I am not scared…"

Korsak interrupted her, "You are scared, Jane. You don't think that you can hack it, you want to stay in your comfort zone."

Jane sighed, Korsak was right, and she knew it as well. Jane had always thought that she would remain a homicide detective until she retired. Working the streets, doing what she knew she was good at. Doing what the bosses ordered, it was comfortable. If she made sergeant, Jane knew that she would have a lot more responsibility. Jane would have to give orders, direct cases, deal with the higher ups. Hell, she'd be on the stepping stone to becoming a higher up herself!

Jane looked at Korsak, "What if I mess up?" she asked nervously

Korsak moved his seat closer to Jane and placed his hands on Jane's knees.

"Listen to me kid." Korsak began, "I've known you a long time, I trained you in how to do this job. I've watched you grow from a rookie who couldn't tell her ass from her elbow. To a strong, smart and tough as nails, lead detective, you have made me really proud. I know you can do this Jane, I know it!" Korsak promised, "It is in you, I see it, Cavanaugh sees it too, hell, everyone sees it. You know Sean, Jane; he would never be offering you this chance, if he didn't believe that you couldn't do the job."

"I don't know." Jane admitted, but smiled anyway, "I promise though, I will give this some serious thought."

Standing up, Jane gave Korsak a hug, "Congratulations on the promotion, you do deserve it Vince."

"Thanks Jane." Korsak patted her back

"But, getting promoted doesn't get you off the hook…" Jane smiled as she pulled back, "If you hurt my mother, Korsak, I will cut your balls off." Jane promised

Korsak chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Rizzoli."

Jane stared at her friend, "You really like my mom?" she asked seriously

Korsak went to the door and opened it up, "I really do." he admitted

"Good." Jane made her way out of the office, "At least I know that deep down inside. You, my friend, are just a big ball of mush."

Korsak was horrified, "Take that back!" he said to her, glad that the bantering back and forth was back

"Yup, just a big, cuddly ball of mush!" Jane announced as she headed back to her desk

Frankie was sitting in Jane's chair talking to Frost. Both men were whispering back and forth.

"Hey, get your own desk!" Jane smacked Frankie on the shoulder.

Frankie stood up from the desk and looked around to make sure that no one could overhear.

"Everything okay Jane?" he asked

Confused Jane stared at her brother, "Why wouldn't it be?" she asked him

Frankie shrugged, "Usually, when you get called into Cavanaugh's office. You've done something that you shouldn't have."

Jane shook her head, "It was nothing, Frankie."

Frankie was relieved about that at least, "Good, hey, by the way, when do I get to meet the new boyfriend?" he asked his sister, "You know, I have to give him the once over. Make sure that he is good enough for my big sis." he teased

Jane stared at her brother, "With that attitude, never."

"Seriously, Jane." Frankie smiled, "I've never seen you this happy, and that is a good thing. I wanna meet the guy that put the smile back on your face."

Jane smiled, "I am happy Frankie. And, I'm bringing Zak over for dinner on Sunday." Jane raised her eyes heavenwards, "So Ma has ordered. Zak is quite looking forward to it as well." Jane shook her head, "He just doesn't realize what he's in for yet."

Frankie laughed, "Well, hopefully, for you that is, you will survive the experience."

Confused, Jane sat down in her chair, "What are you talking about?"

Frankie shrugged, "I went over to Ma's last night to drop off some stuff she asked me to pick up for her. When I got there, she was looking at your baby pictures." he warned

Jane groaned, knowing that Angela meant to show them to Zak.

"Oh my God!" Standing up she looked to Frost, "I'm going down to grab a doughnut and coffee, and quite possibly to strangle my mother. I'll be back in a few."

Chapter

Jane sighed as she got into the large tub filled to the brim with hot water and lavender bubble bath. Taking a sip of champagne, Jane groaned as Zak massaged her feet.

"This is the perfect way to end a long day." Jane sighed happily

"Tough day?" Zak asked as he applied pressure to Jane's foot

Jane shook her head, as she made herself comfortable, "Just a looooong day." Jane admitted and looked to Zak, "My boss called me into his office today. He wants me to take the sergeants exam." she told Zak

Zak smiled, "That's wonderful. I know that you will do well." Zak said confidently

Jane shrugged, "I'm not so sure." She admitted, "At first I was even reluctant to take the test. But, after speaking to Maura about it, I'm pretty sure that I should take it."

Zak was confused, "Why wouldn't you take the test?" he asked her seriously

"It is so much more responsibility, Zak." Jane admitted, "I don't know if I'm ready for it."

Zak nodded, "Then you are ready for it." At Jane's confused look, Zak continued, "You Jane are the type of person that does not seek out power. Nor, do you seek advancement."

Jane stared at Zak, "Gee, thanks Zak." she said a bit angrily, Jane had been hoping for some support from her boyfriend.

"Don't misunderstand me Jane." Zak held up his hands, "What I mean to say is this, it has been my experience that those who do not seek leadership, are often the best qualified for leadership. You are ready for it, Jane. Of that, I have no doubts in my mind."

Jane smiled at Zak, "You really believe that I'm ready for leadership?"

Zak didn't even pause to consider the question, "I believe in you Jane, I know that you are ready. I can see it in you, you were born to lead."

Touched by Zak's belief in her, Jane made her way over to Zak and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you Zak." Jane said sincerely, "For believing in me."

Zak kissed Jane, "Always."

Jane settled back down into the water next to Zak, "This means that we won't be seeing much of each other for the next two weeks." she told him, "That is exactly how long I have to prepare for this test." Jane groaned, she hated studying, and being in a new relationship, Jane wanted to spend every available moment with Zak.

"A lot to learn in a short time, huh?" Zak asked

"Yeah." Jane admitted, "I don't know if I will be able to study it all. Maura suggested I take two weeks off, and devote it to studying." Jane sipped her champagne, "Now, I'm seriously considering doing just that."

Zak knew that he would miss seeing Jane while she studied. But, Zak also knew that he could not stand in Jane's way, either.

"You know, when I was in school." Zak began, "I was having a lot of trouble with my studies." Zak smiled at Jane, "Remember, I told you I wasn't a very good student."

Jane laughed

"My uncle taught me something, maybe it could work for you." Zak shrugged

"What did he teach you?" Jane asked curiously

"He told me to put everything into song." Zak told her, "He told me that when he was in the academy, one of his instructors told him to put everything into verse, it was the easiest way to remember a lot of information. Now my uncle knew that I was good with music, so he told me to put it into song."

Jane was confused, "Song? How would that help?"

Zak turned to Jane, "Well, you are a musician as well Jane. You play the piano, so that means you love music, right?"

"Yeah." Jane admitted

"Do you remember the lyrics to your favorite songs, after listening to them just a couple of times?" Zak asked

Jane nodded, "Yeah, I usually remember most songs after the first time I hear them." she admitted

"It's the same concept." Zak explained, "By putting everything into song. It is just easier to remember large amounts of information, because now instead of it just being a lot of boring information, now it is just a song."

Suddenly Jane realized what Zak was saying, "I get you now, and so, for instance, I make up a song about the chain of evidence procedures."

Zak nodded, happy that Jane understood what he was saying, "Exactly, and since you as a musician remember lyrics. It will be easier to recall the information when you need it. You just have to sing the song in your head."

"That sounds like a great idea to me." Jane admitted, "Besides, I hate studying, but by making into music, it will make it more fun at the same time." Jane nodded liking the idea more and more.

Smiling wickedly, Jane's hands disappeared beneath the water. Zak groaned as he felt Jane's hands on his body beginning to stroke him.

"How can I ever thank you for such a wonderful suggestion?" Jane asked innocently

Zak's breath hitched in his chest, "I'm sure that you can think of something." he groaned

With her wicked smile still in place, Jane took a deep breath and disappeared under the water.

Zak groaned even louder, "By the lords of Kobol." he whispered as his head fell back

Chapter

It took Jane three days and nights to come up with simple little songs for herself to help memorize the materials she would need for her upcoming sergeant's exam. Then another two days of practicing them to memorize them. After that, Jane just kept going over and over the songs in her head, sometimes singing the songs aloud around her apartment, while she was shopping, or just taking a shower. Jane was pleasantly surprised that Zak's suggestion was working so well for her.

The downside, it had been nearly a week since she had seen Zak. And, to put it quite frankly, Jane was missing him terribly. Waking up in the mornings weren't nearly as pleasurable when she was alone. Jane missed simply running her fingers through Zak's dark thick hair. However, it was Friday night, and Jane was just an hour away from seeing Zak for the first time in days. This would be the last time she saw him for a week, since Zak and Cain were leaving for New York tomorrow night for their book signings. Zak wouldn't be back until Friday morning, the day of her test, also her birthday.

Hopping out of the shower, Jane grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. Humming one of her songs, "Procedures in interviewing witnesses", as she wiped down her mirror and looked at her reflection.

Happily, Jane gave herself a wink in the mirror as she wrapped the towel around her body. Hurrying into the kitchen, Jane opened the oven and checked over the lasagna that she was preparing for dinner, Angela's recipe. Jane closed the oven door.

"Ten more minutes." Jane hummed to herself as she went into her bedroom.

Jane moved over to her bed and grabbed the box that sat atop of it, and opened it up. Removing the tissue paper, Jane smiled as she looked inside. Reaching in Jane pulled out her newly purchased silk underwear, along with garters and silk stockings, and top that off with a lace demi bra. Jane had nearly had a heart attack at the final price, but it was well worth every penny that it had cost. Jane thought as she felt the silk material in her hands.

Putting it on, Jane walked over to her standing mirror and looked at her reflection. Jane frowned as she saw her full reflection. Reaching up Jane felt the scars on her side from when she had shot herself. It was an ugly scar, till now; Jane had never really given the scar much thought. It was just another scar to add to her collection. Now, it was all that Jane could see…Jane suddenly began to wonder how Zak could stand to look at it. To look at her? How could Zak stand to touch her scarred body?

Suddenly Jane shook her head, trying to get rid of those dark thoughts.

"No!" Jane ordered herself, "You are not doing this to yourself again, Jane Rizzoli!" Jane pointed a finger to her reflection, "You are not going to start second guessing Zak's every thought! Zak is a good man, and besides, he's seen you naked. More than once, and you have, with your own eyes, seen what it does to him. You have seen his excitement, you have felt his passion. Zak doesn't care about the scars. He cares about you, Zak thinks you are beautiful, he's told you so, more than once. So, you will not ruin this relationship with stupid doubts. Do you understand me?" Jane wagged a finger at her reflection

Suddenly feeling much better, Jane quickly finished getting ready. Pulling down the dress that she had hung on her closet door. Jane smiled as she put it on. Jane still didn't understand completely what was going on in her head. Jane had never felt the need to put on a dress for a guy. Jane had done it before, but, before it was mostly because she felt that it was expected. Now, Jane wanted to wear a dress, a sexy dress for her man. What made it strange was that Zak at no time asked her to wear one. Perhaps that is what why she did it, in the first place, because, it was HER idea, because JANE, wanted to feel sexy tonight. Zak didn't have the expectation that Jane was supposed to be girly. Zak had accepted Jane as she was, whether it was wearing jeans and a t-shirt or a nice dress. Zak just wanted to spend time with her. Jeans or dress, Zak was just happy to be near her.

"Well." Jane shrugged and thought to herself, "Zak mostly likes to see me without my clothes on." she chuckled to herself.

Looking at her reflection one last time, Jane stared at herself, satisfied by what she saw.

"You are looking quite sexy." Jane told herself as she smoothed down her dress one last time.

Checking the clock, Jane rushed back into the kitchen and pulled out the lasagna from the oven.

"Perfection!" Jane smiled looking at her creation

Jane looked up startled when she heard the knock on her door. Looking at her watch again, Jane saw that Zak was forty five minutes early!

Not that Jane was about to complain. She couldn't wait to see Zak either.

Running to the door, Jane opened the door wide, "Couldn't wait to see me huh?"

"No I couldn't." The man admitted

Jane's jaw dropped, as she stared at the man at her front door, "Casey?"

"Jane!" Casey Jones surged into Jane's apartment and laughing lifted Jane into the air.

"Casey! Put me down!" Jane shrieked

Still laughing, Casey put Jane down and stepped back.

"Damn, you are a sight for sore eyes." Casey's head went up as he sniffed the air, "Is that your mom's lasagna?" he asked

Jane was beginning to panic; Zak would be here very soon. The last thing she needed right now is for Zak to find her with another man.

"Yeah it is." Jane shook her head, "Casey, when did you get back?" she asked still amazed that Casey was even here and not somewhere in Afghanistan.

"Just got into town about two hours ago, and I came straight here." Casey entered the apartment and dropped his bag next to the couch, as he saw the lasagna on the table set for two, bottle of wine and candles.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble Jane." Casey smiled at her, "Not that I mind, of course."

Jane shook her head, "Casey, what are you doing here?" she asked him

Casey stared at Jane confused, "You knew I was coming back, I wrote you an email. Telling my girl, I'd be back today. How now that I was back, we could pick up where we left off."

Jane was shocked, Casey is back for good? She thought to herself. "And now he thinks were dating? Oh this is so not good!"

Jane stared at Casey shocked, "Casey, I never got your email."

"You didn't?" Casey was confused, then shrugged it off, "Well it doesn't matter, I'm back, we're together." he said as he closed the distance between them.

Jane held up her hands and took two steps back, "Wait a second, we are not together, Casey." Jane motioned between them, "There was never really anything between us." She reminded him, "Besides, it's been like a year since we've seen each other and like six months since we've talked at all."

Casey frowned, feeling bad that he hadn't been in contact for so long, "Yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't that I didn't want to write or call or even Skype. It's just that I couldn't, I was on assignment and couldn't contact anyone."

Jane felt sorry for Casey; she didn't really want to break it to him. But, she had to tell him the truth.

"Casey, I'm involved with someone now." Jane said it plainly, "Maybe there might have been a chance at…" Jane shook her head, "I don't know, but Casey, I have a boyfriend."

Casey's face fell, "Tell me you are just joking with me Jane." he asked of her, "Tell me you are just mad, cause I couldn't call or write to you. Just don't tell me that there is another man."

Jane felt helpless; there was no way that she could do this without hurting a really nice guy. One that she had liked at one point.

"I'm sorry Casey." Jane said feebly, "But, I am involved with someone."

Casey felt himself deflate, "Do you love him, Jane?" Casey asked in a last ditch effort, "Or, is there a chance for us?"

Jane nodded, "His name is Zak, and yes, I am in love with him, Casey. I love him, like I've never loved anyone before." Jane admitted to both Casey and more importantly to herself.

Casey nodded in defeat. He'd known Jane a long time; Casey knew that Jane Rizzoli didn't do things halfway. When she gave someone her heart, then she gave it all she had.

Casey chuckled as he gave Jane a goodbye hug, "Well, I can't say I'm happy about it. But, I wish you well Jane. I…."

Casey stiffened as he saw a handsome man standing at the door, a bouquet of Orchids in his one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.

Jane felt Casey stiffen and looking up she saw him staring over her shoulder, and whatever was there had struck him dumb.

"Oh God, please don't let this be happening right now." Jane was now in full panic mode, as she turned, and she saw Zak standing in the doorway.

Casey could see that Jane was in shock, this had to be the man that Jane was in love with. The man who just found his girlfriend standing in her apartment hugging another man.

Casey backed away quickly, "It's not what you think." he said quickly

Jane suddenly found her voice, "Zak, it really isn't. This is Casey; we went to high school together.

Zak entered the apartment just staring at Jane.

"I was just giving Jane a goodbye hug. Just as an old friend." Casey told him sincerely

Zak surprised Jane and Casey when he smiled, "I know." he said simply, "I heard." Zak turned to Casey, "Zak Adama." he said holding out a hand.

"Casey Jones." Casey shook the man's hand, "It's good to meet you."

"You as well." Zak saw the uniform, "And, I thank you for your service."

Smiling Casey nodded his thanks, "Well, I better get going. My family is waiting for me." Casey waved to Jane and shook hands with Zak again, "You guys have a good night."

"Perhaps we will see you again soon." Zak said politely

"You never know." Casey grabbed his duffle bag and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah right." Casey thought as he walked away, knowing that he would never see Jane again.

Once the door was shut, Jane didn't wait for Zak to say anything.

"Zak, I swear, I didn't know that Casey was even in the country. I thought he was still in Afghanistan with his unit. I swear there is nothing going on." Jane told him in one breath, suddenly afraid that she was going to lose the man she had fallen in love with.

Zak nodded as he put the flowers and champagne down.

"Did you mean what you said?" Zak asked her

"What…?" Jane began, as she went over the conversation in her mind, "Oh…" Jane blushed, "You mean, when I said I love you?"

Zak nodded, "As you never loved anyone before."

Jane smiled, realizing that Zak was far from angry with her.

"I meant every word, Zak. I do love you. I know we haven't been together very long. I know that it is much too soon. There is so much that we don't know about each other." Jane had been about to say, 'like I know you are not from Canada, nowhere near it in fact.' But, she held it back for the moment. Right now wasn't the time to bring up that can of worms. Soon though, Jane knew that she had to broach the subject.

Jane stopped when she heard Zak's next words, and was struck dumb.

"I love you too Jane." Zak smiled at Jane

Jane felt herself getting choked up, "You love me?"

Zak took her into his arms, "I love you, Jane Rizzoli." as he hugged her tightly to himself, "Since the moment we met, something inside me knew that you were someone special."

Laughing and crying at the same time, Jane wrapped her arms around Zak's neck and held on for all she was worth.

"When I first saw you and Cain walking towards us in that coffee house. Ma had just told us that she has set up dates for Maura and me. Ma said that she thought that Zak would be the one for me. I saw you and I thought, please be Zak; I have never thought that before. Not with any man my mother ever set me up with. I knew right from the start as well Zak. I love you Zak, with all my heart."

Zak kissed Jane with all the passion he possessed.

It was some minutes before the couple broke apart. Jane wiped away her tears, when a thought suddenly hit her.

"Did you mean it?" Jane asked, "I mean, when you said that you hoped that we would be seeing Casey soon?" Surprised that Zak would suggest such a thing. Jane didn't think that most men would want to do something like that.

Zak stared at Jane, as if she had suddenly lost her mind.

"Hell no, I'm not stupid Jane." Zak admitted, "I was just being polite. I trust you Jane, him, not so much. You are much too beautiful. Especially looking as beautiful as you do right now."

Jane laughed; Zak always made her feel better.

"What is that delicious aroma?" Zak asked

"Oh!" Jane smiled as she motioned to the table set for two, "Lasagna, garlic bread with mozzarella cheese, and a nice bottle of chianti."

Smiling Zak picked up the flowers he had laid on the table, "For you." he said as he handed Jane the flowers.

Jane smiled as she took the flowers, "Orchids are becoming my favorite flowers." Jane admitted.

"So how is the studying going?" Zak asked as Jane found a vase to put her flowers into.

"Good." Jane admitted, "And, you were right, by the way. I made up a few songs for the test and it does make it a lot easier to memorize."

Zak smiled as he opened the wine, "I'm glad that I could help. Anything else going on?"

"Yeah." Jane frowned, "My car finally gave up the ghost." She admitted. Remembering how she had gotten stuck at the supermarket the day before, her car completely dead. Jane had called Maura, who picked her up for their weekly get together. That was when both women had their revelation about their boyfriends.

It had been the little things that had given the brothers away. For Jane, it had been how, even though Zak told her constantly that he wasn't very good at science, nor had he gone to college. At times, Zak seemed to know a lot about a particular subject that involved science. Even Maura had commented on the fact that Zak was a lot smarter than he let on.

Then there was the thing with the baseball. A couple of days after the game, Frost showed Jane a youtube video of the entire event. Jane watched it several times, and just knew in her gut that there was something off about the video. Going down the morgue, Jane had showed the video to Maura.

"Zak has super-fast reflexes." Maura agreed, "Even with a boost in adrenaline, there is no way that Zak should be able to move that fast."

For Maura, it had been even easier, the very first morning that Maura had spent the night at Cain and Zak's apartment. Maura had arisen to find herself alone in bed. Padding out to the living room, she had found Cain writing an email. The email consisted of a mathematical equation. An equation that was so complicated, that Maura herself couldn't even begin to comprehend it all. This also from a man that had never gone to college.

Jane had never been so upset and angry in her life. The man that she had been sharing a bed with for the last month had lied to her. Not some piddling little lie either. This was a HUGE fucking lie. Jane had spun on a dime, determined to get answers from Zak and to beat the crap out of him for lying.

"Jane!" Maura stood in front of her friend, "Do not confront Zak about this now. Please, I am asking you to wait, at least until you have calmed down. If you go there now, in your present frame of mind, you will say something that you will later regret."

"They lied to us, Maura!" Jane pointed out angrily, "What is this some sort of cosmic fucking joke! Let's go to Earth, because Earth girls are easy!"

"Jane." Maura began calmly

"Don't Jane me!" Jane stared at her friend, "They aren't even human!"

Maura shook her head, "They are human, Jane. Remember, they had to get health insurance, they asked me to give them the physicals, Jane. I gave them both complete physicals, I also took blood samples from the both of them, because their insurance carrier wanted recent blood work for the both of them. I tested the blood myself, Jane. They are both healthy and completely HUMAN males."

Jane collapsed onto the couch, her head buried in her hands, "Then why did they lie to us?"

Maura sat by her friends side, "I think that they are afraid, Jane."

Jane looked up surprised

Maura pressed her point home, "Do you remember the first time we met Sophie and Nate? They both said that Zak and Cain barely came out of their apartment. That they had been surprised when they had found out that they had started to date. We are just as alien to them, as they are to us. And, you know Jane, the government would give us anything that we ever wanted, if we just turned them in." Maura shook her head, "It must be horrible, imagine Jane, never knowing who you can trust. That at any given moment, you might accidently say the wrong thing and give yourself away. No wonder they kept their past secret.

Jane looked to her friend, "What would happen to them if they did get caught, Maur?"

Maura sighed and shook her head, "I'd like to think that we would befriend them, they are obviously much more advanced than we are. They could teach us so much, if they shared their knowledge with us."

Jane stared at her friend, "But, you don't think so." Jane knew that something was bothering Maura.

Maura shook her head, "I don't think so, I think that it would end badly. What I do know is that when your mother was depressed and in tears. It wasn't someone from Earth that comforted her it was these two aliens who went to help her. I know that for the first time in my life, I feel loved, and in fact, I am truly in love with Cain. I know that I have never seen you as happy and carefree since you met Zak. I know that you have told me that every serious relationship that you have had, that they have wanted you to quit your job, to give up what you love to do. And, it was Zak who believed in you, encouraged you not only to stay at your job, but, to advance in it as well."

Both women sat in silent for a long time, just thinking. Soon Jane began to wonder where Zak and Cain were from. What was the name of their home world? Why were they even here?

Jane suddenly sat up straight, "Oh, my God!"

Maura looked up surprised, "What is it Jane?"

Jane shook her head, "Did Cain give you a copy of Battlestar Galactica?"

Maura nodded as she stood and walked to her desk. Pulling open a drawer, Maura pulled out a binder that held the completed pages.

"What is it Jane?" Maura handed Jane the book

Jane shook her head, "I was just sitting here wondering where they come from. Why are Zak and Cain here on Earth? Then it just hit me…" Jane opened the binder and flipped past the first couple of pages.

"What Jane?" Maura asked confused as she stood by Jane's side, wondering what in the book had caught Jane's attention.

Jane pointed to the very first page of the book, "These are the TRUE adventures of the last Battlestar, Galactica!" Jane turned to her best friend, "Maura! I think that the books are real! I think that Zak and Cain were telling us the entire time, who they are, and where they come from!"

Maura stared at the first sentence of the book. Could it all be true?

"Oh my…" Maura shook her head, "If you are right, it answers so many questions. And, it poses hundreds of more questions as well. But, if the book is true…" Maura turned to Jane, "That means that they have been looking for us, for a long time now…"

Back in the present, Jane shook her head and turned her attention back to Zak.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a second there. What did you say?" Jane asked again

"I said, your car is in bad shape?" Zak asked as he poured two glasses of wine

Jane nodded as she grabbed the knife to cut the lasagna, "I know a guy, we went to high school together. He works at his father's garage. He says that it would cost more to fix the car up than it's worth." Jane sat down across from Zak, "So, I had better pass this test. I'm going to need the money to get a new used car." Jane groaned, not wanting to think how much this was going to cost her.

Zak picked up a car brochure that was sitting on the counter, "Dodge, I guess you were looking to get a new one?"

"Yeah." Jane admitted, "At least until I saw the final price. Even the base price for a new car is far beyond my meager salary." she admitted as she stared at the brochure, "Oh well, who needs a cool sports car." Jane sighed, really wanting that cool sports car. Or, just a brand new car period.

Zak stared at the cover, and he suddenly smiled.

"So Jane, what would you like to do for your birthday next week?"

Jane shrugged, not having even thought about it much, "I don't know. Something quiet, maybe a nice intimate dinner, just with friends, and family. I'm not really in the mood for a party. Since it's the same day as the sergeant's test. I think that I'm going to be pretty much exhausted by the end of the day."

"Don't worry about a thing." Zak told her, "You concentrate on your exam. You leave the party planning to me. Nice intimate dinner, just friends and family, just like you said."

Jane smiled gratefully, "Thank you Zak."

Zak shrugged as he cut into his lasagna, "What are boyfriends for, if not to make the women they love, lives a bit easier." Zak bit into the lasagna, "Mmm. Jane, this is fantastic, it's even better than your mothers."

Jane smiled

It was the end of Jane's second week of studying, and now it was test time. Jane sat in one of the classrooms that had been set aside for the exam, at the police academy. Jane was taking deep breaths and trying to calm her nerves. In just a few hours, for good or ill, it would be over and Jane could go back to her normal life. She could start to hang out with her best friend again, have lunch's together, gossip. Jane had been very surprised when she realized how much she missed seeing Maura on a daily basis. And, although Jane was never one for gossip. Jane found that she really missed talking to Maura about the goings on at the station.

Jane's phone rang.

"Hello?" Jane whispered

"Hi baby!"

"Zak" Jane answered pleased, "Are you back?"

"I sure am, I just walked off the plane just a minute ago." Zak said as he hefted his bag over his shoulder, "I know we can't talk right now. I just wanted to wish you luck, babe. Knock-em dead!"

Jane smiled widely, feeling her tension just melt away. It amazed her how Zak, with just a few words, could relieve any tension she was feeling. Jane felt that Zak truly believed in her. That in Zak's mind, there was nothing that Jane could not accomplish, and nothing Zak wouldn't do to help Jane to accomplish a task. It felt very reassuring, and filled Jane with confidence.

"Thanks babe. I'll call you when I'm done with the test." Jane lowered her voice even more, "I miss you so much."

"Me too baby. Good luck."

"Thank you; I'll call you soon babe."

Jane sighed as she hung up the phone. All the tension that had filled her before the phone call had completely evaporated. Jane was ready for the test. Jane's attention turned from the test, and she was more than just a bit curious to know what Zak had in mind for her birthday party tonight. Zak had asked Jane for dinner preferences, since it was her night. Jane told him she had been hungering for a good steak. So, now Jane was curious to know where Zak was taking her.

Jane looked up when the test proctor walked into the room with a stack of booklets.

"Good morning everyone." The sergeant stopped in front of the room, "Everyone will please turn off their phones, now." He began as he handed Jane a stack of answer sheets.

"Take one and pass the rest." he asked her, "Okay, everyone, please fill out the information on the front of the paper and darken out the corresponding letters and numbers. You have all done this a hundred times. If you have any questions, just raise your hand." The proctor looked at his watch, "It is now a quarter to nine. At nine am exactly the bell will go off. At that time, and at that time only, you may open your booklets and begin the test. You have five hours to complete the exam. I highly recommend that if you finish beforehand, that you go over your exam and make sure that you didn't make any mistakes. Once you are done, you will stand up quietly, and come to me here. You will hand me your answer sheet and your booklet, and any scrap paper you may have used during the test. If you need to use the rest room, you will quietly come up to me with your test materials and hand them to me, you will leave your cell phone on the desk and go to the rest room. When you return, I will give you back your exam for you to complete, and you can grab your phone. I don't like to think that I have to say this to a room full of cops. You will keep your eyes on your own test at all times. Any wandering eyes, and I will take your test and you will have immediately failed the exam. Any questions?"

No one raised a hand, and the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of pencil to paper.

At nine am on the dot, the bell rang. Everyone, including Jane, opened their booklet and began to read.

Jane smiled as she read the first question; softly she began to hum to herself and began to darken in the circles.

More to amuse himself than anything else, the proctor kept staring at Jane, as she hummed to herself. The tune kept changing every few minutes. But, Jane's head kept bouncing up and down with the beat that she had created. The proctor was surprised to see how fast Jane was answering the questions. After all the years that he'd been giving exams to cops, he knew from experience. Jane was either going to ace this test, or flunk it spectacularly.

It was 11:30, and Jane was done with plenty of time to spare. Jane could not believe that she had gotten through the test so fast. Sure that she had done something wrong, Jane began to look over her test. After thirty more minutes, Jane was happy with her answers.

Standing up, Jane grabbed her materials and went to the proctor.

Nodding the proctor took the test from Jane, "Ladies room is down the hall on the left." he told her

Jane shook her head, "No, I'm done." Jane smiled, "Even rechecked my answers."

The sergeant nodded, "If you're sure. Good luck." he said as he put Jane's test into a folder. And watched as Jane left the room.

Jane felt as if she had a giant weight lifted from her shoulders as she left the classroom. The test wasn't nearly as hard as she though it would be. Maybe everyone was right after all; maybe she was ready for this. With this happy thought, Jane pulled out her phone and turned it back on.

Stepping outside into the sunshine, Jane hit her speed dial.

"Hey Maura! I'm finally done with the test!" Jane said happily

Back at the morgue, Maura smiled, pleased that Jane had taken the sergeants exam. Maura had been afraid that Jane would not even attempt to take the test for promotion that she so richly deserved. Maura was also happy that now that it was over, Jane and she could begin to hang out again.

"That's wonderful Jane, how do you think you did?" Maura asked curiously

"It was easier than I thought actually." Jane nodded confidently, "I think I did well. Are you busy? I was thinking we could meet up for lunch."

Maura bit her lip, "I would love to Jane. But, we just caught a double murder, and I am going to be up to my elbows in work today. But, not to worry, I will be there for your birthday party tonight!" Maura promised.

"You better be." Jane teased her friend, "Hey, do you guys need me to come down and help?"

"NO!" Maura said quickly, "Jane, you are still on vacation until Monday. Besides, it's your birthday, you should be out celebrating. I wish I could be there to spend it with you."

Jane smiled, "Hey, I understand, you are busy. Not to worry, we still have all weekend. I'll call Zak he promised to pick me up anyway. I have to go car shopping today." Jane sighed, not really looking forward to spending thousands of dollars and probably applying for a car loan.

"Oh that's right!" Maura shook her head, knowing what police officers made; this was going to put a serious crimp in Jane's financial life, "Giovanni couldn't do anything for you?"

Jane sighed, "No, even after a great discount that he offered me, it would still be like four grand to fix. The engine is basically gone; it would have to be completely replaced. But, I guess I can't complain too much. That car lasted me from college until now and had over three hundred thousand miles on it."

Maura shook her head, "I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did."

"Me too." Jane admitted, "Hopefully, I'll be able to get a good deal on a used one. Giovanni said he was going to check with some people he knows. See if anybody has a reliable used car."

"Well, good luck Jane." Maura looked up as the doors to the morgue opened, "Jane, I have to go, they are wheeling in the first victim."

Jane nodded, "You had better get started. The earlier you are done, the better."

Maura laughed, "Don't worry Jane; I wouldn't miss your birthday party for anything. Bye."

"Bye." Jane hung up and hit another speed dial, "Zak?" Jane smiled, "Yeah, I'm done."

"Good. I was hoping you'd be done early." Zak said as he reached for his car keys, Looking to Cain, Zak nodded and pointed towards the door. Laughing silently, Cain made his way out of the apartment.

"The things we do for family." Cain shook his head as he flagged down a cab

Zak grabbed his wallet off the coffee table, "We have to find you that car before Monday morning." Zak reminded her, "So, tell me, how you did on the test?" he asked Jane as he locked the apartment door.

"I think I did really well." Jane admitted, "The song thing really came through for me. I just hummed my little tune and the answers came right to me."

"That's great!" Zak was so happy for Jane, "I knew that you could do it. I never had any doubts."

"Thanks, Zak." Jane said sincerely, "Thank you for believing in me, even when I doubted myself."

Zak shook his head, "Jane, if you only believed in yourself half as much as I believe in you. You would be chief of police."

Jane smiled, "You are so sweet."

Zak laughed, as he unlocked his car, "Well, thank you for that. Just don't spread it around too much. I have my macho persona to keep up."

Jane laughed, "Don't worry babe, you're secret is safe with me."

"Good, I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm on my way, love you."

Jane smiled; Jane couldn't hear those two words enough. "Love you too."

A short time later, Zak and Jane were both laughing as they drove to their first stop. Jane couldn't remember having a better birthday, so far. For Jane, it seemed like every birthday bought with it some kind of disaster. Jane couldn't remember one birthday in the last few years that didn't bring with it some sort of pain to her, either physical or emotional. Jane had even told this to Zak.

Zak had promised her that this year was going to be different. So far, everything was going fine.

"There it is Zak." Jane pointed to the dealership.

"Okay, I see it." Zak pulled into the lot and found a space to park.

Hand in hand, Jane and Zak strolled through the new car section, as they headed towards the used lot on the other side of the dealership.

That is when Jane saw it.

"There it is!" Jane pointed excitedly

"What?" Zak asked confused

"The new Dodge Challenger." Jane told him, "This is the car I wanted to get." Jane circled the car, "Man, it's beautiful, red pearl, with black pearl racing stripes. She looks fierce!" Jane shook her head, "Custom rims…" Jane peered into the window and looked inside, "Wow, black leather interior, great sound system, GPS. And, it comes with the Hemi engine!" Jane shook her head, "Man, this baby is fully loaded with every extra you can imagine."

Zak tried the door on the passenger side, it was unlocked, "Hey, it's open. Come on let's get a really good look." he said as he got into the car.

Jane tried the driver's side door, it too was unlocked, "Zak, I don't think…"

Zak stared at Jane, "Jane, they are trying to sell the car. It's okay to try it out. Come on, get in."

Jane got into the car and closed the door, oh, she was definitely in love. The leather bucket seats were like butter and fit her like a glove. Jane put her hands on the wheel and imagined driving down the streets of Boston in this car.

Jane leaned her head against the head rest, "Man, now I don't even want to look at the used ones." she groaned, well, if I make sergeant, with the bump in pay. Maybe I can afford this. Jane thought to herself.

Zak was busy checking the flip down visors; he flipped the passenger side one, down. Flipping it back up, Zak reached over and did the same to the driver's side.

Jane jumped as something heavy fell into her lap.

Looking down, Jane saw that it was an envelope. Lifting it up confused, Jane saw that her name was written on the envelope.

Jane looked over to Zak, who was smiling gently.

"Zak?" she asked confused holding up the envelope

"It's addressed to you, you should open it up." Zak said simply

Nervously, Jane opened the envelope and looked inside. Pulling out the single sheet of paper that was inside, Jane opened it up. Jane's jaw fell as she saw that it was the title to the car, with the name of Jane Rizzoli as the owner. Tipping the envelope, two sets of keys fell into Jane's hand. Jane whirled on Zak.

"Happy birthday. Now, before you get upset with me, Jane." Zak held up his hands, "Yes, I did buy you this car for your birthday. I also know that you know how much I spent on it."

Jane was in shock as she stared at her boyfriend. This had to be some sort of joke; no one had ever spent this kind of money on Jane before. Jane also knew that she couldn't accept it.

"Does he think I'm with him only for his money?" Jane suddenly thought to herself, "Did I say or do something to make Zak think that he had to spend all this money, well over thirty thousand dollars on my birthday present?" Jane was horrified, that she had sent some sort of signal to Zak.

Jane shook her head, "I can't take this Zak, and it's way too much!" she protested, "God, I don't even want to think how much you spent on it! Zak, we've only been dating a month! And you are buying me a brand new car?"

Zak tried to switch tactics, "Jane, this is for your birthday, but, I want you to think of it also as your commission, for helping me make a lot of money."

Now, Jane was really confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember, a couple of weeks back, you suggested that my drawings might make a good book?"

Jane nodded, "Of course I remember." Jane's eyes opened wide, "They are going to publish it?" she asked excitedly, the meeting with Zak's publisher had gone well. But, Renee did say that she had to meet with her bosses before they could finalize any deals.

Zak grinned and shrugged, "I handed in the final drawings yesterday, and, yes, they are going to publish it. They are also paying me a lot of money for it. Then there is the royalties from the sales from the book. Jane, we are talking in the mid seven figures here, just to start!" Zak shook his head, "The thought of using my art to make another book, never would have occurred to me. It was your suggestion and your faith in me and my art that gave me the courage to even show it to my publishers. This is my way of saying thank you for convincing me to show my work."

"Five million dollars!" Jane was floored by the amount

"Well, two and a half million, Cain has to get his share of the money, and that is just to publish the art book. They are projecting a lot more in sales. That is even more money for me! This is just a small gift in appreciation for what you have done for me."

Jane shook he head, "Zak, I never meant for you to think…I'm not with you for your money!" Jane protested, not wanting Zak to think of her as a gold digger.

"I know you aren't, Jane. Don't ever think that, I know you love me, Jane. I can feel it and see it from your every gesture." Zak cupped Jane's cheek, "I WANTED to do this for you. To say thank you for everything that you have done for me. I wanted to make this birthday special for you." Zak shrugged, "Okay, maybe I went a little overboard with your birthday gift." Zak admitted

Jane laughed, "Ya think?"

"Maybe." Zak chuckled, "Please take the car Jane. There are three really important reasons for you to take it."

Jane quirked an eyebrow, "Three, huh?"

"Oh yes." Zak nodded seriously, "First, it's already paid for, and they have a strict no return policy. Second, you do really need a new car."

Jane couldn't disagree with that one.

"What's the third?" Jane asked curiously

Zak smiled, he knew that he had her, "You look really smoking hot in this car."

Jane laughed.

"Please accept my gift, Jane." Zak asked of her, "I know that you are not with me for the money. But, I do have money, and I want to spend some of it on you."

Jane hugged Zak tightly, "This is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you Zak, thank you for this beautiful gift. But…" Jane pulled back and looked Zak in the eye, "Baby, you have to promise me that you are going to buy something for yourself. Something silly and something you don't really need. Just something that you want."

Zak smiled, "Well there was something that I was eyeing earlier." Zak admitted

"What?" Jane asked curiously.

"Come with me." Zak got out of the car and headed towards the dealership itself.

Jane turned back and stared at the car, unable to believe that it was really hers!

Zak held the door for Jane as they entered the showroom.

"You want to get yourself a car?" Jane asked as she looked at the expensive cars and motorcycles inside the showroom itself.

"Well, Cain and I only have the one car." Zak admitted, "Getting something else would make it easier on us."

Jane had been meaning to ask about that, "I've been wondering about that." Jane admitted, "You were doing really well, even before we met. Why don't you guys have two cars? Or have your own places, or expensive stuff?"

Zak shrugged, "Just a second. Cain!"

Surprised Jane looked over and saw Cain Adama walking towards them, a smile on his face.

"Jane." Cain hugged Jane and kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Jane was still surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Zak asked me to take our car back, so you guys could just go where ever you want." Cain admitted as he got the keys from Zak.

Waving, Cain made his way out, "You two have fun. I'll see you guys at dinner!" Cain promised as he walked out the door.

Once Cain was gone, Zak turned to Jane, "To answer your question. It really is quite simple. Back home, there was a very limited amount of space and even more limits to what you could actually buy. Like I said, our town is very small." Zak shrugged, "So, Cain and I just grew up not needing much 'stuff', we're really not collectors of anything. Getting just one car had seemed practical at the time. Most of the time, Cain and I would do things together. We're not really party animals, as you have seen. If we want a drink, we go downstairs to the bar, to visit our friends, it's just down the hall. Having lived in a small town all of our lives, Boston has been a bit intimidating. But, now I have you in my life, Cain has Maura in his. We are both becoming more acclimated to big city living. We each have our own interests. So, now is the time to get something else."

Jane hadn't realized that Zak and Cain had trouble acclimating themselves. Jane couldn't imagine what it must have been like. Having been born in Boston, Jane would probably feel somewhat the same if she had moved to such a small town as Zak and Cain had come from. To come from "Canada", and a supposed small town, that had a small population in the middle of nowhere, where everyone knew each other, was a lot different than living in Boston. Jane was happy to see that Zak was coming into his own now. Feeling more confident about going places by himself, and just enjoying the city.

"Well babe." Jane smiled, "What's it going to be?" she asked motioning around the showroom, knowing that Zak could afford anything in here.

"That right there." Zak pointed

Jane's eyes glittered as she stared at the gleaming fire engine red Ducati motorcycle. Jane could already feel the wind whipping through her hair as she held on to Zak as they rode down the highway.

"Very nice." Jane admitted

A salesman walked up to the couple, "Good afternoon, my name is Tim. Can I help you guys?" he asked genially

Jane pointed to the motorcycle, "We'll take it." she told the salesman.


End file.
